Es mentira, ¿verdad?
by FANOFSM
Summary: Edward y Bella eran felices con su vida hasta que una verdad los separo. Eran hermanos! Que cruel es el destino. Como lo harán para seguir juntos? o no seguirán juntos?
1. Prefacio

**¿Es mentira, verdad?**

**Resumen: **Edward y Bella eran felices con su vida hasta que una verdad los separo. Eran hermanos! Que cruel es el destino. Como lo harán para seguir juntos? o no seguirán juntos?

**Prefacio**

Es mentira esto era mentira, imposible! No, por qué me odian… mire al cielo mientras la lluvia caia en mi rostro mojándome pero no importa, nada importaba… la persona que mas amaba de nuevo se me va… de nuevo…  
- ¡PORQUE DIOS PORQUE ME LA QUITAS DE NUEVO!- grite mientras lloraba desesperadamente abrazando a mi amada que sangraba, estaba botando sangre, había sangre por todas partes. Oh mi Dios… llego la ambulancia, llegamos al hospital y mire a mi padre Carlisle que estaba junto a ella en la camilla…  
- hijo tenemos que quitárselo o morirá…  
- sí has todo lo que este en tu mano para salvarla padre por favor…- Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, me dolia pero me importaba las la salud de Bella, mi padre asintió y se fue a buscar algo, la mire tan adorable como siempre pero tenia cara de dolor, me miro luego ella tomo mi mano y me sonrio  
- todo estará bien fue un pequeño accidente como cualquiera – dijo ella  
- si amor todo ira bien – intente sonreir mientras derramaba una lagrima  
-te amo recuérdalo – dijo luego gritooo acagarrando las manos su estomago  
- hijo – dijo mi padre – tienes que firmar esto para que podamos quitárselo o morirá  
- NOO!!!- grito ella, me tomo mi mano y me miro llorando – Noo!! Porfavor no me lo quiten, por favor te lo ruego por favor…  
La mire mientras mis lagrimas caian por mis mejillas le solte la mano lo mas rápido que pude y tome el lápiz y el papel preparado para firmar, mientras lo hacia ella me gritaba una y otra vez  
- NOOOOO, POR FAVOR NOOO!!!! AMOR NOOO!! HAZLO POR MII PORFAVOR!!!  
Pero ya estaba hecho ya lo firme y se la llevaban a la sala de operaciones  
- NOOOOO! EDWARD CARIÑO NO ME LO QUITEN NO POR FAVOR!!!....- cada vez se escuchaba menos sus gritos hasta que ya no se escucharon… empece a llorar tomandome las manos, me sentía tremendamente culpable con lo que hice, soy un egoísta, lo hice solo para salvarla y quedarme con ella… pero ella no podía morir, no!


	2. Cap 1: Recuerdo

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdo**

**BPOV**

Ahí estaba el sentado en su piano tocando su dulce melodía que era dedicada solamente para mi, Para mí. Con su hermoso cabello cobrizo despeinado y su típica sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba. Era una verdad que todavía no creía, con Edward llevábamos casi 1 año juntos, lo amaba tanto, el simplemente era perfecto.  
Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo me pidió que fuera su novia.

_Estabamos todos sentados en la cafetería tomandonos un happy hour después de una intensa mañana de trabajo. Estaba Alice siempre tan hermosa y tan pequeña como siempre y siempre tan molestosa, con Jasper a su lado con su cara de enamorado mirándola como un baboso. Se veian tan adorable juntos.  
Y para que mas decir de Rose con Emmet se besaban a cada rato, no mas bien se COMIAN a cada rato, era asqueroso ver sus caras de enamorado pero ellos se comprenderán, igual eran adorable juntos.  
Por ultimo estaba él sentado a mi lado tan hermoso hablándome de cosas que yo no lograba enterder ya que estaba concentrada mirándolo, mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes y ahh para que mas decir de sus labios hermoso como me encantaría tocarlo, besarlo. Pero no era imposible el nisiquiera me notaba.  
_

_¿Bella, estas ahí? - pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras me daba unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza._

_eh… sí ¿de que me estabas hablando? – pregunte ruborizándome un poco_

_De nada que tienes una sonrisa de boba – me paso un dedo cerca de mis labios haciendo un gesto como si me estuviera limpiando algo – cierra la boca que se te caerá la baba – mientras me sonreía con su típica sonrisa torcida que a mi tanto me encantaba – y dime ¿en qué hermoso príncipe estas pensando?_

_Me ruborice aun mas y me gire para mirar a otro lugar._

- Bella iremos de compras con Rose ahora – me dijo la pequeña enana

_Ja tu crees – dije con sarcasmo, esta vez no iria – tu sabes como odio ir de compras Alice, no ire – dije secamente_

_Pero te quedaras sola ya que Emmet y Jasper ira con nosotros _

_¿Qué nosotros que? – preguntaron ambos_

_Sí, como escucharon iran con nosotras – dijo Rose con su tono de autoridad_

_Bueno que se diviertan, pero no cuenten conmigo – dije yo_

_Te arrepentiras de esto Isabella Marie Swam – dijo Alice – además de quedarte sola tendras que soportar nuestras seciones de bellezas y si peros_

_Esta bien, prefiero sus super seciones y quedarme sola antes de ir de compras con ustedes. Emmet, Jasper como lo siento por ustedes pero solo me puedo salvar yo – dije riéndome y Edward también se rio mientras los otros dos ponían cara de pena_

_Bueno solo tendrás sus súper sesiones porque no te quedaras sola, te quedaras conmigo – Dijo Edward mientras me sonreía y yo me ruborizaba._

_Como sea vámonos – dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la entrada acompañada de Rose y de los otros dos miserables._

_Creo que solo quedamos tu y yo – dije mirando a Edward – que haremos_

_Esto podemos ir a ver una película al cine o ir a mi casa como quieras – dijo el tan hermoso_

_Podemos ir a tu casa?_

_Esta bien  
_

_Nos subimos a su volvo y en 5 minutos de los que me pareció temiblemente rápido llegamos a su casa y subimos a su habitación. Me sente en su cama mientras el cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se sentaba en la cama conmigo. Eramos muy buenos amigos pero solamente eso ya que el no me notaba como mas que su amiga._

- ¿Me diras en quien estabas pensando que hacía que pongas esa sonrisa tuya que te hace ver adorablemente boba? – dijo mientras yo me ruborizaba  
- No tenia ninguna sonrisa de boba, ni esta..taba pensan..do…do en nadie – dije nerviosamente  
Sonrio al notar mi nerviosismo y yo me ruborice mas – oh bella, como te creo si eres la mejor de las actrices aquí- dijo sarcásticamente miestras sonreía, pero se puso serio y me miro a los ojos, cosa que me hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago – no me mientas quieres, te conozco perfectamente ahora suéltalo  
- No tengo nada que soltar, y … - me miro serio me quede cayada y agache la mirada. Si supiera que ese príncipe del cual el piensa es el mismo ya no me tratara igual porque será tan caballero que se alejara de mi para no darme falsas ilusiones. Puso su pano en mi mentón y me la levanto para que pudiera mirarme.  
-¿ No confias en mi? – me miro serio con cara de ofendido.  
- No es que solo…. ¿estas celoso? – pregunte con una sonrisa cambiando de tema mientras el se ponía tenso.  
- Por supuesto que lo estoi, solo quiero que me dediques a mi esas sonrisas tuyas- dijo sonriendo y yo me ruborice aun más  
- Edward… esque tu no quieres… yo no quiero… - baje la vista de nuevo  
- Que pasa Bella, me estas sacando de mi casilla , dilo – dijo exasperado  
- NO, esque tu no quierras saber…  
- que ¿Qué te ha hecho? Te hizo algo ese infeliz – dijo apresuradamente mientras se puso enojado  
- NO… no, no… es que tu no querras saberlo…- dije – tu no sientes lo mismo – dije en un susurro para que el no escuchara  
me levanto el mentón de nuevo – de que estas hablando Bella no entiendo – dijo  
Unas lagrimas se desbordaron y el me las limpio con su pulgar - ¡ ES QUE TU NO QUIERES SABERLO, POR QUE SI LO DIGO TE ALEJARAS DE MI, TIENES MUCHAS CHICAS DESPAMPANANTES EN QUE FIJARTE, YO NO SOY NADA, SE QUE TU SOLO ME QUIERES COMO TU AMIGA PERO AAHHH!... – explote y Sali corriendo mientras el se quedaba en shock en su cama, me escondi en un rincón donde siempre solia hacerlo cada ves que venia y jugábamos las escondidas cuando eramos pequeños, me tome de las rodillas y comencé a llorar en silencio mientras apollaba mi cabeza en mi rodilla, nadie me encontraba… excepto él… ¡Diablos! Pensé… sentí unas mano en mi espalda mientras me apreté mas las rodillas contra mi pecho.  
- Bella… - dijo el – mirame...  
- vete – grite  
- Bella! Por el amor de dios MIRAME – dijo algo enojado  
levante la vista y mi corazón se paro estaba mas cerca de lo esperado  
- yo lo se... lo sientes, ya se que no…- no pude terminar ya que EDWAR ME ESTABA BESANDO… o dios esto es un sueño! Le tome del cuello y quede de rodillas frente a Edward mientras el me tomaba de la cintura para acercarme mas a el. Se tiro de espalda haciéndome quedar encima de el. Estuvimos vario rato besándonos hasta que me faltaba respiración y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. El pasaba suavemente su mano por mi cabello  
- Bella, eres una tontita… tu creías eso, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve soñando con tenerte así de cerca – dijo, levante la vista y lo mire a las ojos y luego me atrajo para besarme de nuevo.

_Edward … - dije, el no me dejaba hablar por que me callaba con sus besos, reuni mis esfuerzos y dije – Edward… ¡Edward! – grite riéndome, era todo un tramposo_

_Que pasa amor – dijo mientras me daba otro beso y le golpe el pecho y se reia_

_Te quiero …. – dije y le di otro beso_

_Yo te amo - dijo devolviéndome el beso… y nos besamos apasionadamente de nuevo_

_Bella – dijo después y yo le copie e hice lo mismo que el hizo – bella – dijo un tanto serio, yo sonreí y le dijo otro beso – bella… te… a…rre…pen…ti…ras… - dijo mientras yo solte una carcajada el aprovecho y rodo para quedar encima mio, me tomo de las muñecas y las puso a cada lado de mi cabeza… - bella…- dijo y me dijo un beso_

_Que pasa amor- dije repitiendo sus palabras, pero el no dijo nada me sonrio y simplemente se levanto y se fue dejándome con mis dudas, me levante y le segui con que quería jugar eh… lo segui a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama se tapo con la frazada y cerro los ojos fingiendo que se dormía, cruce las manos en mi pecho y sonreí y luego me sente en un sillón que tenia y me cruce de piernas, lo mire fijamente esperando que reaccionara, 10 min no pasaba nada y en un momento pensé que de verdad se quedo dormido, pero solo podía probarlo con una cosa, me levante y me meti en la cama tapándome con la frazada, quede frente a el que seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero no hasta ahora, meti mis manos bajo su camiseta y subi hasta quedar en su pecho…  
- que lastima que estes dormido… lo ubieramos pasado taaaaaaaan bien – dije y luego las saque y lo abrace apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho… sonreí ante mi maldad… sentí que me abrazaba y me daba un beso en mi cabeza  
- eres tan adorable cuando haces esas cosas…- lo mire y me dio un beso en la frente  
- ¿que me querías decir?- pregunte  
el se acerco a mi y puso su boca en mi oído – quieres se mi novia – me susurro  
yo le mire a los ojos – por supuesto – le susurre también en el oído_

_Gracias – me beso tiernamente en los labios – te amo_

_Yo mas – le dije y le di otro beso_


	3. Cap 2: La Fiesta

**Capitulo 2 : La fiesta**

**BPOV  
**

Era la fiesta de fin de año, Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos, estaba tan emocionada por el matrimonio.

-Bella estas preciosa – dijo Edward mientras me daba un beso en la boca  
- Lo mismo diría yo – mientras nos dirigíamos a la fiesta de fin de año en su Volvo

Llevaba un vestido azul era simple no tenia tirantes era ajustaba al busto y justo debajo de el se apretaba y tenia una tela del mismo color y por encima lo cubria una tela un tanto transparente de colo azul pero claro haciendo que se vea la tela por debajo, llevaba unas chinitas y una media cola con rizos por mi espalda, diría que igual me veía bien.

El llevaba un esmoquin de lo mas elegante que lo hacia ver hermoso, justo como un Dios griego, aunque con cualquier cosa que llevara se veria hermoso incluso sin… me ruborice ante el pensamiento y Edward se rio

En que estas pensando cariño – dijo en un tono divertido

En que… seria una vergüenza ca… - trague saliva con dificultad – caerme en el baile…

Por supuesto, como siempre te caes… - el rio y luego puso cara de serio que hizo que riera nerviosamente – eres una bastante mala mentirosa bastante mala y adorable mentirosa- y luego se rio y yo me ruborice

Es solo que estoi un tanto nerviosa por el matrimonio – en tanto era verdad pero creo que lo paso desapercibido

Llegamos a la fiesta, y se bajo del auto y me ayudo a bajar cuando llegamos a la fiesta estaba Alice con Jasper y Rose con Emmet, y entre otras personas, los saludamos y Edward les dio las gracias a Alice y a rose por dejarme tan hemosa, y yo me ruborice.

Que linda la parejita Cullen y Swam – dijo sarcásticamente una voz bastante odiosa por detrás de nosotros

Nos dimos vuelta con Edward y vimos a Tanya vestida de lo mas repugnantemente zorra, con un vestido cn un escote que diría que casi se le ve todo, bastante transparente, que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo del muslo justo lo necesario para tamarle ese traserito de perra, con su parejita Mike bastante gay diría yo…

Ustedes tampoco se ven mal – dijo Rose sarcásticamente – Tanya y Mike, La zorrita con el Gay precioso – y todos nos echamos a reir

Que quieren – dije

Solo queríamos ver como lo están pasando en su velada – dijo Mike ah maldito gay

Lo estamos pasando bastante bien – dijo Alice – a por cierto – se quito su sweater y se lo tiro a la altura del pecho de Tanya – tapate eso, para eso esta el prostíbulo y vayas a mostrar el cuerpo de perra que tienes, y tu Mike porque no reconoces que eres un gay de una vez por todas y dejas de acosar con la mirada a mi hermano Edward, que no esta interesado en ti – yo me estaba conteniendo la risa mientras Emmet y Jasper ya estaban en el suelo estallando de risas – consíganse una vida o vayan a molestar a otra persona. – dijo Alice de lo mas digna y se fue llevándose a Jasper y acto seguido nosotras la seguimos

Tu pequeña zorra vete al diablo – lanzándole el sweater – no quiero de tu repugnante ropa que yo ya tengo bastante dinero, y ah tu Edward metele tu miembro de una vez por toda a tu novia o comprale un consolador que lo necesita, se ve que esta bastante necesitada, y tu grandote dile a la tu noviesita weca que se deje de rellenar pastel que bastante falta le hace – dijo Tanya, aah! Fue la gota que colmo al baso, furiosa fui a su dirección y le di una bofetada, ella me miro atónita  
- LA UNICA ZORRA ERES TU, Y MIRATE TU ROPA LO DICE TODO, SI NO FUERA POR EL SWEATER DE ALICE, ESTARIAS DESNUDA ENFRENTE DE TODA LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU DINERO, SI TIENES ENTONCES USALO BIEN Y COMPRATE UNA ROPA DECENTE Y UN CEREBRO, Y SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME DILO EN LA CARA Y NO TE METAS CON EDWARD Y NO TE METAS EN MI RELACION, QUE NO TE INCUMBE SI VOI A TENER SEXO CON EL O NO, TU ERES LA UNICA DESESPERADA QUE NO TIENE MEJOR PAREJA QUE IR QUE CON ESE GAY DE MIKE NEWTON, ESO SI QUE ES DESESPERADO – dijo muy furiosa y regrese donde estaban mis amigos que me miraban sorprendida, luego me gira para ver a Tanya – ahh! Me falto algo preciosa, nose si a mi pero tienes un aliento horrible de tanto que vomitas, y rosalie esta perfecta y si se quiere rellenar con pastel no se le nota, por cierto parece que tienes un rollito ahí – apunte con el dedo hacia su muslo, y ella se lo miro y luego me miro a mi – si, ahí eres una pendeja que no deja en paz a nadie, madura y deja de molestar quieres?- me gire a donde estaba y vi que Todos se quedaron serios y luego Emmet rompió el silencio riendo, y todos lo acompañaron mientras yo me ruborizaba.

Eres genial Bella – dijo Emmet mientras me ruborizaba más…

ME LAS PAGARAS ISABELLA ME LAS PAGARAS – escuchamos gritar a Tanya mientras todos estallamos de risa

Comenzamos a bailar y luego Edward me llevo a mi departamento, cuando llegamos a la puerta me dio un beso en los labios para despedirse.

Adios amor – me susurro en el oído mientras me tomaba de la cintura para acercarme mas a el – sueña conmigo – sonrio y se separo de mi.

Le tome la mano para que no se fuera

Espera …- me miro – ¿te quieres quedar? – esta noche lo quería y estaba preparada- ¿un ratito? – o todo el dia pensé para mis adentros y el me sonrío

Por supuesto – me tomo las manos y entramos

Estabamos en el sillón viendo una película y yo estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabia como empezar.

Bella… estas bien? Te noto un poco rara- dijo el dulcemente mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

Si, estoi bien, solo…- ah por dios no sabia como decirlo, y ¿si el no quería? Como lo diría…

¿Solo que? – dijo el un tanto divertido

Le bese en los labios, y el me respondió, se puso encima de mí mientras ponía las manos en sus pectorales _ah dios que era hermoso_ pensé, una de sus manos estaban en mi cintura mientras la otra estaba en mi muslo, subi mis manos y los puse en su cuello acariciándole el pelo. Suspire me estaba costando respirar, poso sus labios en mi cuello y del cuello a mis mejillas.

Esto… - dije jadeando un poco y el me miro a los ojos esperando a que continuara – estaba pensando un poco… so…sobre – trague saliva con dificultad

¿Sobre? – me pregunto el suavemente

No sabia como decirlo, me estaba ruborizando aun mas asi que lo bese, y el cayo, tome una de sus manos y los puse por debajo de mi vestido, el abrió los ojos repentinamente con sorpresa pero luego yo lo bese y acaricie su cabello con mis dedos. El acariciaba mi muslo subiendo y bajando y yo suspire, luego le desabotone un botón de su camisa, el me miro y se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y luego se separo de mi mirándome con sorpresa.

Bella… - dijo un tono serio – ¿que estas haciendo?

Me estaba poniendo roja como tomate pero tome el control – Es que estaba pensando en lo que Tanya dijo, y yo… - estaba super nerviosa – esto yo… yo… quiero… - el estaba cayado sin saber que decir – pero comprendo si no…  
- no me malinterpretes… esto quiero saber si estas segura, no quiero que lo hagas solo porque Tanya lo dijo, yo quiero que lo hagas por que estas segura y porque de verdad lo quieres  
- no soy tan estúpida… no lo haría por que Tanya lo dijo…- mire hacia abajo – yo… me siento preparada – levante la viste y mire a Edward a sus ojos hermosamente verdes – yo… quiero… - sin mas decir Edward me beso apasionadamente y me llevo a la habitación de ella mientras bajaba el cierre de mi vestido y yo desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y tocaba sus pectorale… ah! Sus hermosos pectorales…  
- Te amo – dijo el  
- Yo también te amo – dije


	4. Cap 3:Duda

**Capitulo 3: Dudas**

**EPOV**

Te amo – le dije

Yo también te amo – me respondió

Era tan adorable, su rubor, sus ojos chocolatoso, su hermoso y largo cabello, era aun mas adorable cuando intentaba mentir, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco…

Lo mire y nos estábamos besando… me quito el pantalón y yo le ayude a quitarse el sosten mientras le besaba el cuello, luego la acoste en su cama, estábamos completamente desnudos para entonces y empece a besarle del cuello hasta sus labios. Le tome de las cintura y con mi cadera empece a empujar mientras ella emitia un gemido. Estabamos haciendo el amor, con el amor de mi vida, con la razón de mi existencia, nada ni nadie nos va a separa, yo estaba segura.

Bella – susurre – Te amo – estaba amaneciendo y era sábado asi que teníamos todo el dia

Edward – me dijo – yo aun mas – y se acosto en la almohada boca abajo dejando descubierto su hermosa e irresistible espalda.

Pase mis dedos por su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera y luego empece a besarle de la espalda hasta el cuello. Ella se dio vuelta y me dio un beso en la boca.  
- Buenos días amor – dijo con su dulce voz, aspire su adorable fragancia y le sonreí  
- Buenos días angel – dije yo haciendo mi sonrisa torcida que sabia que era su favorita.  
- Edward – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho y yo le acariciaba su hermosa cabellera – hoy tendremos una cena con mis padres, bueno los que me adoptaron – si bueno era adoptada, su padres biológicos la tuvieron que dejar porque ellos no tenían la capacidad de criarlae. – y también con mis padres biológicos.

Pues te acompañare amor, se por lo que estas pasando – Bueno yo también era adoptado, por Esme y Carlisle, al cual los amo y estoi muy agradecidos por ellos, también adoptaron a Alice después de mi, yo ya había tenido esa cena con mis padres biológicos, me dejaron porque eran demasiados jóvenes para criarme, pero yo no les tengo rencor, me dijeron que tenia una hermana aunque no la conocía, pero que era de mi edad – y que harán allí  
- bueno conocere a mis padres biológicos y conocere por foto a mi hermano - dijo, teníamos hartas cosas en común con Bella, entre ellas es la música clásica, ambos somos adoptados, y ambos tenemos unos hermanos perdidos. La entendía perfectamente. Casi todo el colegio sabia que eramos los niños adoptados pero eso no era de gran importancia y no nos causaría ningún problema.

Llego la hora de cenar y con bella partimos a la casa de sus padres, cuando llegamos estaba solo Rene y Charlie que eran los padres adoptivos de Bella, nos sentamos en las mesas y comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas.

Madre – dijo bella – tu sabes quien es mi hermano

Esto no, nosotros tampoco conocemos a tus padres – dijo ella de lo mas normal

El timbre sono y Charlie se paro ansioso por recibir a los invitados, cuando llegaron estaba estrañado, ¿que hacia Elizabeth aquí?

¿Elizabeth? – dije sonriendo – ¿que haces aquí?

Edward, lo mismo digo yo – dijo algo rápida, estaba nerviosa

Bueno vengo a acompañar a bella a conocer sus padres biológicos ¿que haces tu aquí?- dije

Veo que ya se conocen – nos miro a mi y a Bella – hijo te presento a tu hermana

¿Que que? – dije yo

Bueno ella es tu hermana biológica – dijo ella soriendo algo nerviosa – ¿de donde se conocen ustedes?

Tu debes estar bromeando ¿verdad? – dijo bella algo nerviosa y con sus ojos de vidrio – Edward no puede ser mi hermano, no porque no encaja

Que tiene que encajar ¿Bella? – dijo Elizabeth ahora seria y un poco roja – el es tu hermano yo lo di a luz al igual que tu

NO! ELIZABETH ESTAS MINTIENDO, NOOOO! EDWARD NO PUEDE SER MI HERMANO, NO IMPOSIBLE NO, NO, NO! – grito bella con lagrimas en los ojos, yo no podía decir nada, estaba totalmente en shock, bella, mi hermana eso no puede ser. – NECESITO PRUEBAS, ESO ES PRUEBAS, QUIERO UN TEST , QUIERO UN EXAMEN, AHORA!!!!

Bella, que te pasa – dijo Elizabeth bastante nerviosa – no me crees – dijo fingiendo dolor en los ojos que a mi no se me pasaba desapercibido, algo estaba ocultando esta mujer pero no se que – bueno háganse un test como quieran pero yo les digo que son hermanos, ahora si me disculpan debo ir al baño – dijo ella y se dirigió al baño. Escuchamos unos murmullos adentro del baño, y según lo que yo entendí fue

Si anya, oto esta mal……. Hospital… comastibilidad… cien tributos… - bueno eso si que era raro, pero bueno debió tener un problema ya que la tal "anya que oto estaba mal y que tenia que ir al hospital" bueno será.  
Salio del baño y se dirigió a nosotros – Bella si quieres podemos ir ahora al hospital y comprobaremos si tu y Edward son o no hermanos, me siento un poco ofendida pero lo que te haga feliz cariño – dijo, ¿cariño? Esta mujer miente y oculta algo, nose como no me di cuenta de antes, no confio en la tal Elizabeth. Tome las manos de bella y la mire.

Todo ira bien amor, no podemos ser hermanos, ahora vamos al hospital y nos haremos ese estúpido examen ¿esta bien?

Ella me sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos, llegamos al hospital en 5 minutos y nos atendieron al instante, era un señor bastante amable, nos sacaron sangre a los dos y luego nos fuimos.


	5. Cap 4: Verdades Dolorosas

**Capitulo 4: Verdades dolorosas**

**BPOV**

Pasaron las dos semanas y estaba un tanto nerviosa, ya no estaba tan cerca de Edward y eso me dolia, no podía creer que fueramos hermanos, bueno ahora sabre si es verdad o no, estaba de camino al hospital y me encontraría con Edward, pero me había adelantado, cuando llegue llame al doctor notwen, parecía bastante joven y un poco afeminado para mi gusto, el me sonrio y me dio el papel. Lo tome y me fui a sentar en unas de las bancas, luego lo abri y cerre los ojos, abri mis ojos y mi alma se cayo a los pies, nunca crei que una palabra arruinaría mi vida "**POSITIVO"** o Dios, unas lagrimas se me derramaron en los ojos y comencé a sollozar de dolor, no podía ser, no no no no…. Edward y Bella ¿hermanos? O Dios santo solté el papel, subi mis rodillas a la banca y las abrace fuerte contra mi pecho, y comencé a llorar.

-Edward- grito Carlisle al hombre de la entrada, que al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y intente sollozar mas despacio para que no se dieran cuenta – Edward – llamo otra vez, pero al escuchar su nombre me dio una puñalada en el pecho y comencé a sollozar mas fuerte - ¿Bella? – dijo Carlisle, o por dios lo ultimo que faltaba – ¿bella? Que ocurrió, te has tropezado , te duele algo – levante la vista y vi a Carlisle, luego gire lo cabeza hacia mi derecha y Edward estaba hablando con el doctor notwen que me estaba apuntando, y cuando Edward me vio vino corriendo hacia mi  
- Bella, que ocurrió amor, ¿estas bien? – dijo el mientras me abrazaba

- no me llames amor – dije fríamente – no… no podemos, no…. – le apunte el papel que estaba en el suelo y Sali corriendo hacia mi coche, maneje lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi departamento, cuando llegue comencé a llorar, me acoste en mi cama y abrace una almohada, aspire profundamente, y luego sentí su olor, o no puede ser, yo y edward… esta cama NO…. Mire la almohada y la tire lejos, debo irme, no puedo estar aquí, me tape los ojos con mi mano y luego lo sentí, sentí el anillo de nuestro compromiso, el de sellar nuestro amor con el matrimonio, oh! Dios, me iba a casar con mi …., un sollozo se me escapo de mis pecho, mire el anillo, tan perfecto que era, era dorado, de oro y tenia esmeraldas verdes, justo como el de sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, solte otro sollozo, me lo saque y lo tire lejos, reboto en la pared y cayo sobre la algmohada, y comencé a llorar otra vez, luego de un rato mi celular comenzó a vibrar, luego me llego un msje de _él_

**Bella, nosotros tenemos que hablar, llegare a tu departamento en 10 min…**

No, no puedo estar un rato mas con él, tome toda mi ropa y la meti en un bolso, saque algo de dinero y lleve mi celular y una barrita de cereal y Sali de mi departamento, esta bien podre comprar un boleto, tengo que salir de Forks, quizá pueda ir a Pheonix, si a Pheonix, nuevas personas, nuevo clima, nuevo todo, si ire haya, tome un taxi y llegue al aeropuerto, compre un pasaje a Pheonix, mientras tanto le mande un mensaje a Rene

**Rene, me ire de aquí, cuando llegue te cuento, no puedo soportarlo entiendes, por favor no le digas a él donde estoi, no lo quiero ver, me hace mal te quiero , gracias por todo y mandale un saludo a Charlie dile que lo quiero. Conseguire un trabajo o algo soy responsable, me criaron bien, Los amo.**

**Bella **

Despues de mandar el mensaje apague el celular y me subi al avión.

Me sentía super mal, comencé a mirar por la ventana mientras despegabamos, unas lagrimas se desbordaron de mi mejilla y comense a sollozar, Edward y yo eramos hermanos, o dios… me tape los ojos y comece a llorar, pero alguien se sento a mi lado, me ruborice e intente recuperarme, me limpie las mejillas y levante la vista.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**EPOV**

Bella estaba llorando, corri hacia ella, no me gusta verla llorar.

-Bella, que ocurrió amor, ¿estas bien? – dije el mientras me abrazaba

- no me llames amor – dijo fríamente – no… no podemos, no…. – apunto el papel que estaba en el suelo y Salio corriendo, recogi el papel _**"**_**POSITIVO" ** me ubiera caído si mi padre no me sujetaba, o por Dios, esto no puede ser real, no puede. Tengo que hablar con bella, eso es ire a su departamento, mientras corria hacia el Volvo le mande un mensaje.

**Bella, nosotros tenemos que hablar, llegare a tu departamento en 10 min…**

Cuando llegue intente abrir la puerta pero estaba con cerradura, golpe la puerta insistentemente pero nada.

-Bella, abreme, tenemos que hablar a…- iba a decirle amor, Dios santo, no me bastaba Alice, de todas las personas del mundo de las que podía ser mi hermana debía ser Bella – abreme – dije corrigiendo la palabra – abreme o derrumbare la puerta – nadie contesto asi que tome impulso, corri contra la puera empujando con toda mi fuerza, hice eso por vario rato hasta que la puerta se cayo, vi a mi alrededor y nada, ni un rastro de bella, - Bella – dije al viento, entre a su habitación y nada, saque mi celular y justo me llamaron, era un numero desconocido.

- Diga – dije casi gritando

- Edward – dijo una voz femenina

- Rene, que ocurre, sabes donde esta bella – dije algo preocupado

- No, pero te llamo para avisarte que Bella se ah ido – dijo sollozando – no la busques yo tampoco se donde esta, perdóname hijo, no, te- pue-do-a-yu-yu-dar – dijo estallando y colgó.

Se ha ido, me abandono, revise sus cajones y nada, ni un rastro de ella, me acoste en su cama y comece a llorar, mi amor me dejo, la perdi, la razón de mi existencia me dejo, mi hermana, aahh! Eso es mentira, ella no puede ser mi hermana dije golpeando la almohada de había en la cama, comenzó a llover fuertemente y llore hasta que me quede dormido. Cuando desperté era domingo en la mañana, intente levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, sentía una mano en mi cabello, me levante y la vi fijamente, era Alice, mi hermanita que me había acompañado, mire la hora 8:10, Alice se despertó y vi que tenia los ojos hinchadons, se levanto y me miro durante vario rato, luego intento sonreir pero unas lagrimas se derramo en mis ojos al ver a Alice, mi hermanita, nunca podría ver a Bella como a Alice, ella me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba conmigo.

Pero yo no sentía eso con bella, ella era algo mas que mi hermanita, yo la amaba, ella no podía ser mi hermana, no algo en Elizabeth estaba raro, algo estaba raro y yo me iba a encargar de averguar que es, por que bella y yo no eramos hermanos. Paso bastante rato desde que lloramos.

-Edward – dijo Alice – lo siento tanto por ti

-No te preocupes – dije yo lo mas convincente posible – ahora me podrías dejar un momento solo, necesito estar a solas y pensar un rato.

- bueno pero Edward, Bella no puede ser tu hermana, algo no encaja, yo que tu no confiaría tanto en Elizabeth, algo esta tramando hermano – dijo Alice.

- yo tampoco le creo mucho, pero si es que es mentira, porque lo hara, porque – dije yo bastante enfadado

- calmate Edward, nose porque, pero lo averiguare, de eso me encargare yo – dijo ella mientras me sonreía, yo le devolví la sonrisa, esa es mi hermanita

- gracias alice – le dije mientras la abrazaba – Elizabeth actuo un poco rara después de que bella dijo que quería el examen, fue al baño y la escuche murmurar cosas, pero eran sin sentido, dijo algo de si anya, oto esta mal, que tiene que ir al hospital, luego algo de comastibilidad y cien tributos fue todo lo que entendí,bueno no exactamente pero es lo que entendí.

Alice escribió lo que dije en una hoja – Edward, creo que tanya tiene que ver con esto, pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de esto, tu descansa hermano – se acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se fue. No le entendí, que tiene que ver tanya en todo esto, bueno será. Me quede mirando al vacio, luego vi una almohada en el suelo, lo recogi y luego cayo algo dorado al suelo, mi anillo, su anillo de compromiso, nos íbamos a casar e íbamos a ser felices, ¿Por qué dios, tienen que arruinarlo todo?, Dios, Dios, tire la almohada y recogi el anillo, lo bese y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, Bella no es mi hermana, imposible


	6. Cap 5:Nuevo Comienzo

**Capitulo 5: Nuevo comienzo**

**BPOV**

_Pero alguien se sento a mi lado, me ruborice e intente recuperarme, me limpie las mejillas y levante la vista._

Era el, mi viejo amigo, Seth, si hace tanto tiempo no lo veía se había mudado de Forks. Me alegre tanto, le sonreí y le abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Bella, vaya me extrañaste – dijo el en un tono divertido mientras me devolvía el abrazo

Claro que si, si eras como mi her… - hermano pensé, hermano era Seth, no Edward, Edward no podía ser mi hermano, yo no quería, yo lo amaba, quería que fuera mi pareja no mi hermano, pero el destino lo quizo asi, o mi Dios, unas lagrimas se derramaron por mi mejilla, y a Seth se le borro la sonrisa.

Ven aca Bells, ¿que sucedió? – me dijo mientras me besaba en la cabeza y me daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda

No quiero hablar de eso, me duele mu – muchoooo – solte un sollozo

Ya, ya esta cariño, ya esta, tranquila estoi aquí, nadie te hara daño, soy tu hermano y te protegeré, ya esta cariño…- dijo intentando tranquilizarme, pero no pudo porque dijo hermano, los hermanos se quieren pero como hermanos, se protegen pero como hermanos, los hermanos nose casan entre ellos, ni se acuestan entre ellos. Comence a llorar hasta que me quede dormida.

Bells – escuche, mientras se calida mano se posaba en mi mejilla – Bells, despierta, hemos llegado.

Buenos días seth – dije con una sonrisa, el me la devolvió, parecía aliviado

Bells, tienes la cara como los perros, ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a sacar nuestro equipaje.

Si bueno, con tus ronquidos quien puede dormir – dije yo de broma, no había escuchado ningún ronquido pero de seguro que había dormido, y siempre roncaba

Bells – dijo sonriéndome – yo no dormi, apenas fueron unas horas de viaje, tu fuiste la única que durmio, y yo no quería dormir, me tenias bastante preocupado

No es nada – dije sonriéndole lo mas convincente posible

Tu no me mientes, y lo sabes perfectamente – dijo el – aunque eres bastante adorable cuando intentas mentir – dijo el entre risas

Yo me quede seria de nuevo, a el también le parecía adorable cuando yo mentia, Seth puso cara seria de nuevo.

Lo siento bells, eh dicho algo malo, lo siento de verdad… - dijo el disculpándose

No te preocupes Seth, no tienes la culpa, la culpa lo tiene el destino… - lo ultimo lo dije casi en un susurro, ya nos habíamos bajado del avión.

Bells – dijo Seth bastante serio

¿Si? - dije yo

¿Me contaras sierto? – dijo

¿El que? – intentando mentir

Me contaras del bastardo que te hizo llorar asi ¿verdad? – dijo el enojado

No es nadie, el destino lo quizo asi, y si te contare, pero… - algún día pensé para mis adentros, justo vi un taxi y cambie de tema – Me subiré al taxi, ¿me ayudas a conseguir un hotel? – dije cambiando de tema

Claro – dijo con los dientes apretados – ¿ya tienes trabajo?

Esto, no – dije sonrojándome – pero conseguiré uno

Bueno yo te puedo ayudar, estaba de viaje por asuntos del trabajo, te tengo un trabajo perfecto, hay un colegio que está en quiebra y lo estoi ayudando, bueno necesitan una profesora para que les enseñen, estoi seguro que te interesara – dijo el sonriendo, cambiaba tan rápido de humor, me encantaba estar con el

Es excelente - dije mientras nos subíamos al taxi – gracias seth, y a que hotel nos dirigiremos

Bueno, no estaba planeando exactamente en un hotel, estaba pensando mas bien en mi casa, ahí vive mi novia, ¿te acuerdas de Emily? –cuando nombro a Emily sus ojos se iluminaron, se nota que la amaba

Por supuesto, cada vez que la nombrabas se te brillaban los ojos, asi que cuéntame que ah sido de sus vidas – dije, levanto haciendo como que le esperara un poquito

A la calle 47 de la avenida del sol por favor – dijo el dirigiéndose al conductor, este asintió y comenzó a conducir, luego se dirigió a mi – bueno yo trabajo en una empresa en donde ayudamos a la gente necesitada, yo soy encargado de buscar personas para que nos ayuden, y ahí apareciste tu, perfecta para ayudarme – dijo dándome una sonrisa – se que te encantan los niños, y bueno también me ayuda Emily, ella cocina para los niños y para los ancianos, y Jake, ¿te acuerdas de el? – yo asentí, claro era su hermano menor, nos conocíamos desde pequeños, era como mi hermano al igual que Seth, – bueno el también me ayuda, el construye juguetes para los niños, en especial coches y motocicletas, es un experto, el también vive en mi casa, ahora cuéntame de ti, que ha sido de tu vida, como ah estado Alice, Emmet , y Edward… - dijo levantando las cejas como un 1313, mi sonrisa se desvaneció y mire hacia la ventana, unas lagrimas se desbordaron por mis ojos y rápidamente los limpie – Bella, ¿que ocurre?

No dije nada, solo negué con la cabeza, y mire hacia abajo, me levanto el mentón y me miro – que ocurre bella, que te hizo ese bastardo, te juro que se arrepentirá – dijo el bastante serio y enojado , yo negué con la cabeza otra vez, y lo abrace – Bella, dime, que ocurrió… -dijo el dulcemente

E… Ed…ward no me hizo na-na-aaa-daaaa, es solo que… eramos novios… incluso es-ta-tabamoos comprometidoooosss…- dijee sollozando

Bueno, que tiene de malo, ¿no querías estar con el?- dijo el dulcemente

NO! – grite – digo si quería, pero no… - dije mientras le abrazaba mas – no… podemos estar, juntos…

Claro que si pueden – dijo dulcemente- el amor no tienen limites – dijo el suavemente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

Si que la hay – dije – si que la hay – dije ahora casi en un susurro

¿El… te engaño, te pego, que te hizo cariño? – dijo el ahora en un tono mas enojado

No me hizo nada – dije yo intentando tranquilizarlo – solo, es que, somos…. – intente decirlo pero al recordarlo me lleno un nudo en la garganta y comencé a llorar mientras seth me tranquilizaba

Ya, ya … no puede ser tan terrible, cariño – dijo mintras me acariciaba el pelo

Disculpe, disculpe por interrumpirles – dijo el conductor tímidamente – pero ya llego a su destino, son 5 dolares – dijo el un poco nervioso

Gracias – dijo seth mientras nos bajábamos y tomamos nuestras cosas, cuando salimos quede impresionada, había una enorme casa de color crema con ventanas de madera de color café, era hermosa, no pude evitar abrir la boca

Wow! – dije limpriandome las lagrimas, tu casa es genial, gracias seth eres lo mejor – dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

Todo sea por ti hermanita – me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo, me estremesi debajo de sus brazos y unas lagrimas se desbordaron otra vez por mis mejillas, no puedo llorar me dije, no puedo, tengo que comenzar una nueva vida sin el, me dije. – lo siento me dijo mientras se apartaba y me limpiaba las lagrimas con su pulgar, lo siento bells – dijo rápidamente

No te preocupes – dije mientras me recuperaba y sonreí lo mas creible posible – y bien me vas a enseñar tu hermosa casa – dije rápidamente cambiando de tema

Por supuesto – dijo mientras abria la puerta de su casa, era hermosa, al frente mío había un pasillo y en el fondo estaba la cocina, donde venia un olor exquisito, esa debía de ser Emily cocinando, al lado del pasillo había una escalera que estaba contra una pared, también a mi derecha había una entrada sin puerta que daba a la sala de estar, y a mi izquierda estaba el comedor, y ahí había un gran piano de cola, o Dios un piano, por que me persigue, porque dios santo, dije mientras mis ojos se ponían vidriosos, respire profundamente y luego sonreí

Vaya, que casota tan linda – dije yo

Bueno lo decoro Emily – dijo Seth

Seth – dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina – Seth, ¿eres tu? – dijo mientras asomaba una cabeza y sonreía – al fin llegaste – dijo mientras corria a los brazos de seth – como te eh extrañado – dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios, era tan lindo ese momento que me sonroje y mire hacia la sala de estar, Emily estaba igual de hermosa con su cabello negro, que le llega hasta la cintura

Y bien seth, me presentaras a tu amiga – dijo Emily sonriéndome, yo la mire de abajo hacia arriba, cruzando mis brazos en mis pechos, y cambiando el peso a mi pie izquierdo, alzando una ceja pareciendo una engreída total, con cara de ofendida, ella dejo de sonreir e hizo el mismo gesto que yo

Eres una ingrata total, después de desapararecer tantos años, sin dar alguna señal de vida y nisiquiera me recuerdas – dije lo mas ofendida posible mientras le daba la espalda

¿Bella?, oh mi Dios Bella – explamo ella mientras se ponía enfrente mio y me daba un gran abrazo al estilo emmet, nos separamos y me miro con una gran sonrisa y yo se la devolví – te ves hermosa, gracias a Dios eras bella, ya pensaba ya que tenia competencia – dijo abrazandome denuevo, yo comencé a reir – oh mi Dios, eres Bella!

Así es Emily – dije mientras le sonreía – tu tampoco estas mal – le dije, mire a Seth y le sonreí – tu si que tienes suertes, recibiras un gran golpe si veo una pequeña lagrima de parte de ella – le dije apuntando en dirección de Emily, esta me sonrio y me dio un pequeño empujon.

Me extraña Bella – dijo Seth – tan poco conoces a tu hermano – me estremeci al oir esa palabra pero intente sonreir de nuevo, pero el timbre sonó y suspire de alivio, Emily se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre bastante conocido, de pelo oscuro que tenia una enorme sonrisa, el debía ser Jacob.


	7. Cap 6:Confesiones

**Capitulo 6: Confesiones**

**BPOV**

Hola Jake – dijo Emily mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – has llegado a tiempo para la cena – este le sonrio y luego miro a seth y luego a mi, que me dio una gran sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había confusión y sorpresa

Hola hermano – dijo jake mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermano, y luego me miro – ¿Bella? – dijo, yo me sorprendi, nunca crei que me fuera a recordar, le sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza

¿Como estas Jake? – dije mientras abria mis brazos para recibir un abrazo, me dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que me elevara por los aires – Jake – dije en un susurro – yo también te extrañe, pero no puedo res…piraaar – dije soltando todo el aire que tenia, me solto y sonrio

Bien bells, te ves genial, y que hay de ti – me dijo

Ustede hablen de sus vidas que yo preparare la mesa para cenar – dijo Emily mientras se retiraba, dejándono a Seth y a Jacob conmigo

Esto yo acabo de terminar la universidad, y vengo a conseguir una nueva vida y un trabajo – dije mientras recordaba todos los sucesos, nos dirigimos a los sillones para poder sentarnos

Bella, ¿que ocurre?, tienes los ojos rojos, ¿estabas llorando? – maldita sea, me conocen tan bien, yo negué con la cabeza pero unas lagrimas se desbordaron por mi mejilla y me tape los ojos con mi mano mientras los dos hermanos me daban un abrazo para reconfortarme

Seth necesito que me ayudes porfavor – grito Emily, el se paro y me miro en señal de disculpa y se fue.

Jake – susurre mirándole a los ojos, vi pena en ellos – no estoy bien, para nada, quise conseguir una nueva vida porque…- dije y rompi a llorar, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

La cena esta servida – dijo Emily, me limpie las lagrimas y mire a Jake

Vamos a comer – le dije, no quería que ellos sufrieran por mi culpa – tengo un hambre terrible, me puedes decir donde esta el baño

Claro – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una puerta – ahí esta

Gracias – dije mientras me paraba y me dirigía hacia donde el me indicaba, cuando entre al baño, me lave la cara y le mande un mensaje a Rene para que se que no se preocupara

**Rene, llegue, me encontré con Seth, estoy bien y me ah dado hospedaje en su casa, se ha portado de maravilla, esta con Emily y con Jake, los recuerdas, mama no te preocupes de mi, se me cuidar sola, estoi en Pheonix hace pocos minutos llegue, son las 8:00 am, desayunare con ellos, ya sabes como le encantaba concinar a Emily, bueno eso, no le digas a nadie de donde estoi, te lo ruego mama porfavor. Gracias**

**Bella**

Salí del baño y me dirigi a desayunar

-Bella, mañana será lunes asi que te enseñare el colegio, estoy seguro de que te encantara – dijo seth con una sonrisa en su rostro que no se lo quita nadie

- Seria bueno, me encantaría conocer a esos niños – le respondi, luego me enseñaron mi habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso, habían 4 habitaciones, y cada una tenia un baño y había una especial que era la de jake para sus construcciones, mi habitación estaba en la esquina, a mi derecha estaba la de Jake, y al frente mío estaba la de Seth y Emily, y frente la de jake estaba su cuarto de trabajo. Entre y comencé a desempacar, me duche , me puse unos jeans ajustados y una polera rosada de tiritas con un chaleco sin botones que me llega a la cintura de color café, me recosté en mi cama, me puse en posición fetal y comencé a llorar hasta que me quede dormida.

_Estabamos en la iglesia, y yo vestia de rosa, al igual que Alice y Rose, estábamos caminando hacia el altar, al frente de nosotras había una mujer de blanco que caminaba hacia el altar, acompañado de un hombre que no pude ver, mire al frente y ahí estaba parado Edward, esperando a la novia con una gran sonrisa, estaba esperando a su novia que no era yo, no logre escuchar nada, solo vi que decía el que hable ahora o calle para siempre, yo intentaba hablar pero mis labios estaban sellados, y tenia una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz por Edward, "Puede besar a la novia" escuche decir, ambos se besaron, pero no podía reconocer la cara de la mujer, pero luego lo vi bien, y era Tanya, me acerque a ella y la abrace, o Dios y estaba feliz por ella, "Felicitaciones" le decía yo, luego abrace a Edward " Te quiero mucho, este es tu gran dia" – dije yo sonriendo – Gracias "hermanita" – me decía el, hermanita, hermanita, hermanita, esta palabra no se me quitaba de mi mente, hermanita, luego Edward me agarro de los hombros bastante enojado gritándome –¡ Bella! - pero esa no era su voz _

Bella – grito esa voz, y luego abri los ojos, sentí mi mejilla mojada, era un sueño, solo un sueño, Jacob me estaba mirando preocupado, comencé a llorar y lo abrace fuertemente

Jake, es mi hermano – grite – es mi hermano, no puede ser… - dije sollozando

Bella, tranquila, tranquila – dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabeza – solo fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla – dijo el dulcemente – y al parecer soñabas conmigo – dijo divertido intentando hacerme sonreir – por que no parabas de decir hermanito, hermanito, debo asustarte mucho para que llores de esa manera – dijo, pero no resulto mejor, yo lo abrace mas fuerte – tranquila, tranquila, me quieres contar tu sueño – me dijo separándose de mi mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla, yo negué con la cabeza.

Jake – dije lentamente – Edward y yo salíamos – otras lagrimas se posaron en mi mejilla – pero no podemos, ya no ,porque… - me tape la boca para sofocar el sonido de mi sollozo – ¡PORQUE SOMOS HERMANOS! – grite mientras me tumbaba boca abajo en la cama – somos hermanos, hermanos, hermanos – susurre mientras sollozaba – hermanos…

Jake no dijo nada solo acaricio mi espalda hasta que me quede dormida. Cuando desperté , vi la hora y eran las 11 pm, estaba tapada con las frazadas, me las quite y me dirigi hacia el baño, me lave la cara y me peine, luego me dirigi hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, saque un vaso y saque agua de la fregadera, tome un poco luego me di vuelta y di un brinco y se me cayo el vaso de agua, era seth parado enfrente mio con cara de preocupado.

Jake me conto lo sucedido – dijo lentamente, yo solo asentí, esperando a que no me cayeran mas lagrimas – yo lo siento mucho Bells – se acerco y me abrazo, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a llorar, luego me separe y me limpie las lagrimas y le sonreí

No importa, Seth – dije, yo era fuerte, y no quería que otra persona sufriera conmigo – vine aquí a conseguir una vida nueva ¿no?, asi que será mejor que duermas si no quieres que los niños te vean con ojeras ¿entendido? – me sonrio y me beso en la frente, yo lo abrace fuerte – Gracias Seth, eres el mejor – le susurre, nos y soltamos subimos las escaleras

Por sierto hay que estar haya a las 8 – dijo mientras abria la puerta de su cuarto.

Yo abri la puerta de mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y vi mi celular, tenia un mensaje, pero era de Rene.

**Gracias a Dios hija que llegaste bien, yo lo siento mucho, pero creo que necesitas una vida nueva, mandale saludos a Seth de mi parte, te mandare saludos, te quiero bella, cuidate**

**Rene.**

Me dirigi al baño y me lave los dientes y luego me fui a mi cama, cerre los ojos, pero una palabra vino a mi mente, hermanita, hermanita y comencé a llorar, apreté mi pecho con mis brazos, tenia un agujero en mi pecho que me dolía, no podía estar con el, era mi hermano, llore hasta la 1:30 cuando vi el reloj, fui al baño me lave la cara, y me acoste de nuevo, cerre mis ojos y comencé a contar numrod hasta que me quede dormida.

_Estaba comiendo un pollo que era bastante rico, pero luego tenia un sabor rancio, asqueroso, lo tire y me dirigi al baño donde vomite el pollo._

Me desperté sudando, y con nauseas, corri al baño y vomite, me lave los dientes y me dirigi hacia la cama, y vi mi celular, eran las 6:49 de la mañana, asi que decidi ducharme, después de una larga ducha, me seque el pelo y me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa manga corta de color verde y el mismo chaleco café de ayer. Vi el reloj eran las 7:30, tome mi bolso que era del mismo color que mi blusa y abri la puerta para salir, mire a mi derecha y ahí estaba jake también saliendo de su cuarto

Buenos días Bella – dijo sonriéndome

Buenos días Jake – me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

¿Bajamos? – no me había dado cuenta pero estaba muerta de hambre, y había un olor espectacular, le sonreí y asentí

Cuando llegamos vimos que Seth y Emily se estaban abrazando, hacen tan linda pareja pensé, y sonreí

Puaj! – exclamo Jake – guárdenselo para su habitación – yo le pegue en el brazo, y el me miro divertido – me lo pagaras Swam – dijo mientras me hacia cosquillas en el estomago, empece a retroceder mientras le pegaba en el brazo

Basta – dije riendo – basta! – le continue pegando hasta que me cai en el piso

Jake será mejor que la dejes tranquila – dijo Emily sonriendo – ven a desayunar o seth se lo comera todo – Jake me ayudo a levantarme y nos sentamos en la mesa y desayunamos unas ricas tostadas con huevo, luego Sali con seth para que me enseñara el colegio en quiebra, adoraba a los niños, estudie para ser profesora de literatura, cuando llegamos había 2 salas, aunque dijo que estaba en quiebra era bastante acogedor a linda, solo faltaba arreglar algunas cosas y decorarlo, y todo iba a estar listo, una sala era para el prekinder y la otra era para el kínder, fuimos a hablar con la directora, que era bastante joven, diría alrededor de 25 a 30 años.

Buenos días Kate – dijo seth – aquí te traigo a la profesora de literatura del que le estaba hablando hoy

Gracias Seth – dijo y luego me miro – Tu debes ser isabella, isabella Swam, te lo agradesco mucho, yo me llamo Katherine pero tu me puedes llamar kate

No hay de que, kate, y porfavor llamame bella – dije sonriéndole tímidamente

Pasemos a ver a los niños –dijo ella, nos dirigimos a la sala de prekinder, había alrededor de 15 niños – Buenos días cariños, hoy les presento a su nueva profesora, isabella – dijo ella

Buenos días directora kate, buenos días profesora Isabella

Por favor díganme bella – les dije con una sonrisa, nos estábamos dirigiendo a la sala del kínder cuando un pequeño tiro de mi blusa para llamar a mi atención, me agache a la altura de sus ojos – que pasa cariño – le dije dulcemente

Eres muy bella – dijo y yo me sonroje – te pareces mucho a mi mami – yo le sonreí mas – pero la conoci en una foto que me entregaron en mi orfanato, siempre pregunto donde esta ella, pero me dicen que viajo en avión al cielo y que duerme con los angelitos – dijo sonriéndome

Le acaricie la mejilla, era muy lindo, tenia el cabello rubio, y tenia unos ojos dorados hermosos, que disfrute mientras pueda de su niñez, dije para mis adentros, será muy duro enterarse de su verdad – eres muy lindo sabes, e inteligente,¿ cuantos años tiene amor?

Con su mano derecha me mostro la palma de su mano, y con la izquierda el pulgar en señal de bueno, indicándome que tenia seis.

Vaya , eres todo un hombrecito – dije – tienes seis años, tu mami debe estar muy orgullosa de ti – dije sonriendo – debo irme hombrecito, nos vemos mañana – le di un beso en la frente y nos dirigimos hacia la otra sala a conocer a los otros niños.


	8. Cap 7: Investigando

**Capitulo 7: Investigando**

**APOV**

Mi hermano estaba sufriendo, por una mentira, yo sabia que era mentira, nose porque pero no le creía a esa tal Elizabeth. Tome mi celular y busque en mi agenda, Bingo, marque llamar y espere varios minutos hasta que una voz sonó.

¿Diga? – dijo Elizabeth

Buenos días, veras mi madre quiere invitarla a almorzar, estaría muy agradecida de que usted viniera

Esto, Alice muchas gracias pero esta tarde no puedo, tengo una fiesta de mi trabajo a la que de verdad debo asistir, pero gracias por tu invitación

¿A que hora es la fiesta? – pregunte

A las 7 pero debo arreglarme – dijo ella rápidamente

Dejeme arreglarla, por favor, la voi a dejar despampanante, podemos ir de compras y luego usted puede ir a mi casa y la dejare hermosa, por favor – dije yo con mi voz de cachorro

Esto Alice, no creo que sea buena idea, no quiero molestar mucho – dijo rápidamente

Nada de molestias, porfavor, amo ir de compras, pero entiendo si no quiere ir, casi nadie puede ya que todos están ocupados, usted debe tener mejores cosas que hace bueno, gracias de todos modos, el almuerzo todavía esta en pie asi que, gracias – dije yo susurrando la ultima palabra para que pareciera que estaba triste

Esto bueno, si de verdad quieres ayudarme, nos podríamos ver en una hora mas en el centro comercial – dijo rapidanmente

Yupi! – exclame – no se arrepentirá! – adiós – colgué y me fui a duchar, me seque el pelo y me puse una mini falda y una blusa de color café y unas botas de color verde, luego baje y cogi una barrita de cereal y me dirigi en mi coche al centro comercial. Cuando llegue, la llame por teléfono para preguntarle donde estaba , y luego la vi entrando y le sonreí

Gracias por venir, no se arrepentirá – dije yo mientras nos dirigíamos a las tiendas, nos probamos muchas ropas hasta que después de varias horas de comprar al fin encontré un vestido perfecto para ella, era de color dorado que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello café, llegaba hasta la rodilla y era ajustado a su cuerpo, tenia tiritas .

Perfecto – dije – te lo llevas si o si

Es verdad – dijo ella – es super lindo

Es mas, te queda perfecto – dije dándole una de mis sonrisas

Gracias – respondió, sus ojos tenía tristeza, y arrepentimiento.

Fuimos por zapatos y luego por accesorios.

Me muero de hambre, vamos a comer algo – dije después de que pagamos, eran como las 4, 4.30 pasamos todo el día comprando, fuimos a comer algo y nos dirigimos a mi casa, llegamos a mi habitación y la sente donde hacia mi maravilla, saque mi peine y empece a desenredarle el cabello, cuando termine habían varios pelos cafes, bingo me dije a mi misma

Esperame un segundo porfavor, debo ir al baño – dije, camine hacia el baño y puse los cabellos en una bolsa de plástico que tenia que era transparente y lo guarde en un cajón, iba a abrir la puerta pero escuche que habían murmullos

Si Tanya, todo esta bien, solo estoy en la casa de los cullen, me invitaron a un almuerzo y no me pude negar, ya se, no debo sociabilizar, pero si quiero aparentar debo pasar tiempo con la familia – dijo nerviosamente, esta si que tenia que ver con Tanya, pero por que razón le mentia, ella tenia una fiesta y no podía comer con nosotros, esto me huele mal, creo que ella es inocente – adiós – cuando colgó espere unos segundo, tire la cadena para que pensara que todavía seguía en el baño, luego abri la llave de lavamos para que escuchara el agua y luego Sali

Disculpa por la tardanza – dije y comece a arreglarle el cabello y la maquille, para eso eran las 6.30 y ella debía irse, se veía genial, la abrace – te ves genial, no se por que pero confio mucho en ti, eres como mi segunda madre – le dije mientras me separaba, me estaba sonriendo con culpa y con tristesa, sabia que eso la haría sentir culpable

Gracias a ti por tener tanta confianza en mi, y gracias por arreglarme, de verdad no me arrepiento, eres genial haciendo lo tuyo – me abrazo de nuevo y se fue a la fiesta. Me dirigi al baño donde tenia los pelos y luego llame a mi padre

Carlisle, necesito un favor urgente – dije – estare en el hospital en 30,adiós – no le di tiempo para decir hola o adiós, colgué y llame a Edward

¿Diga?- dijo – Alice que pasa

Te tengo noticias, tengo algunos cabellos de Elizabeth, necesito unos cabellos tuyos asi que ven a la casa, voi a hacer otro examen de compatibilidad pero esto solo lo sabra Carlisle, ire al hospital en 30, le pediré que me consiga un doctor que el confio para tomar un examen de compatibilidad, quizá en los documentos salgas que es tu madre, pero nadie sabe si es verdad

Alice – dijo casi en un susurro – eres genial, nose como te lo pagare

No hay de que hermanito, con tal de verte feliz yo lo estare- dije sonriendo – sabes, mejor ve al hospital, adiós – colgué y me dirigi al hospital, cuando llegue fui a la oficina de mi padre, donde ya estaba Edward.

Hola – dije

Edward me lo conto todo – dijo mi padre – ya les conseguí el doctor, es un viejo amigo mio – la puerta sono y apareció un señor, bastante viejo pero era adorable para mi.

Hola Carlisle, ¿necesitabas algo?- dijo el señor

En realidad si, Aro, necesito que me hagas un test de compatibilidad, bueno no a mi si no a mi hijo Edward – dijo mirándolo – con su madre Elizabeth, bueno no saben si son de verdad madre e hijos asi que, me harias ese gran favor – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

Por supuesto – dijo – solo necesitare sangre o pelos o algo por el estilo – le estire la mano para mostrarle la bolsa que yo tenia, y el me lo recibió

Este es el pelo de la madre, Elizabeth y – me dirigi había Edward y le saque unos pelos y lo puse en una bolsa que traia conmigo, se lo entregue al doctor Aro – y este es la de Edward, ¿para cuando cree que estará listo?

En un mes, aproximadamente a principio de agosto, es mas difícil con cabellos por eso demorara mas– dijo

**BPOV**

Despues de la larga tarde que conocer a los niños nos fuismos a la casa de Seth para comer algo, cuando llegamos Emily estaba preparando la mesa para recibirnos con comida.

Llegaron justo a tiempo – dijo mientras se acercaba a Seth y le daba un beso en la boca, y después me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla – prepare pollo asado con arroz, espero que les guste.

¿a qué desgenerado con falta de sus 5 sentidos no le podría gustar tu comida? – dijo Jake bajando de la escalera, se acerco a mi ya que estaba más cerca y me dio un beso en la frente y luego abrazo a su hermano. Nos dirigimos al comedor a comer y luego ayude a Emily a fregar los platos.

Gracias, no tenias porque ayudarme – dijo sonriéndome

Nada de nada, es lo minimo que puedo hacer después de todo – dije mientras secaba un plato, vi un destello en la mano de Emily, y vi que era un anillo , deje el plato a un lado – oh mi dios Emily, estas comprometida – dije, ella me sonrio y asintió – ¿puedo verlo? – asintió y me paso la mano, era preciosa, era de plata que tenia un diamante, era hermoso, la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, yo también estaba comprometida y me iba a casar, oh mi dios, comencé a derramar lagrimas y un pequeño sollozo salió de mi pecho, intente sonreir – Estoy muy feliz por ti – le dije fingiendo llorar de felicidad

Gracias – me abrazo de nuevo, pero de repente renti nauseas y deje de sonreir y me corri hacia el baño - ¡Bella! – grito mientras corria detrás de mi, vomite en el inodoro mientras ella me sujetaba el pelo

¿Bella? – Escuche a Seth – ¿Bella estas bien? – pregunto seth desde la puerta del baño, me levante y le sonreí.

Si – dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero de repente vi borroso y sentí el peso de mi cuerpo y luego todo se volvía oscuro

¡Bella! – escuche una voz que exclamaba, pero luego solo sentí oscuridad.


	9. Cap 8: Descubrimiento

**Capitulo 8: Descubrimiento**

**BPOV**

Cuando abri los ojos el lugar era entero de blaco, el hospital supuse, intente levantarme pero una mano me lo impidió, mire a mi derecha y ahí estaba ella.

No te levantes – dijo Emily – necesitas descansar

¿Qué me sucedió? – dije mientras ponía mi mano en la cabeza intentando aclarar mi mente

Te desmayaste – dijo tranquilamente mientras me sonreía – felicitaciones mama – dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo no pude decir nada, estaba en shock, estaba embarazada, de…… de…. EDWARD, estaba embarazada, empece a sollozar

Debe de ser las hormonas – dijo Jake, desde la puerta con Seth – todas se ponen lloronas – dijo riendo, pero yo no pude decir nada, nisiquiera sonreir, comencé a separarme de Emily y puse mis manos en mis mejillas y comencé a llorar

Tranquila Bella – dijo Seth mientras se acercaba a abrazarme – se que estas feliz por el embarazo, ¿y bien sabes quien es el padre? – dijo sonriéndome. Levante la vista y lo mire, se le borro la sonrisa de la cara - ¿Bella?, ¿es, es… el? – pregunto, yo solo asentí mientras comencé a sollozar – cuanto lo siento, cuanto lo siento cariño…- llore bastante rato hasta que me quede dormida.

Abri los ojos y vi la hora, eran las 10.30 me levante y vi a Jake dormido en un sillón que estaba en un rincón, le sonreí, Sali de la cama para ir al baño, abri la puerta cuando una voz me detuvo detrás de mi

¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido? – dijo Jake

Me di vuelta e intente sonreir – Al baño, no me escapare – dije, di vuelta y me dirigi por un cartel que decía baño y encontré el baño, entre, me lave la cara y Sali, camine hacia mi habitación donde Jake me esperaba, cuando entre vi que estaba .

Bella, ¿le diras a Edward que estas embarazada de el? – pregunto, wow que directo, me sente en la cama y le mire, agache la mirada hacia mis manos que estaban en mi regazo

¿Podemos ir a tu casa, no quiero estar en este lugar? – pregunte intentando cambiar de tema, tenia un nudo en la garganta

Si, luego nos iremos mañana en la mañana, ¿vas a seguir con rodeos a o no me diras? – pregunto en un tono un tanto enfadado

¿Dónde esta Seth y Emily? – pregunte una vez mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer otra vez, e intente ocultarlo

Estan en su casa, yo me ofreci a quedarme contigo, y veo que seguimos con los rodeos – dijo acercándose a mi, me levanto el mentón y me miro con la cara triste, yo asentí y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba y comencé a sollozar fuertemente

No le dire – susurre – no quiero que sepa que tendre un hijo con el, no quiero ser una carga, para mi… hermano – dije soltando el aire que quedaba y comencé a llorar

Bella – dijo mientras me daba golpecitos en mi espalda – no puedes ocultarlo, es su hijo y tiene derecho a saberlo – yo negué con mi cabeza

No se lo digas, no se lo digas por favor – dije sollozando – por favor, prom… júralo, jura que no le diras, por favor –

Esta bien, no le dire, pero no lo juro, algún dia tendrá que saber cariño, algún dia tend…

JURALO – grite mientras me separaba – por favooooor – solte el aire que tenia – por favor – le mire a los ojos, tenia tristeza en el, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, y no me lo iba a permitir, bastaba con que yo sufriera pero no el, no ellos, nadie tenía que sufrir por mi culpa, nadie – júralo, no te pido mas

Esta bien – me miro con una cara de culpa – pero tu se lo diras, algún dia, o ya no habrá trato – yo me quede helada, pero tuve que asentir

Pero algún dia le dire, algún dia, no te prometo cuando – el asintió y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

**EPOV**

Había pasado ya paso un mes que me habia indicaba el doctor Aro y ahora iba en camino a recoger el examen.

Cuando llegue me dirigi hacia la oficina de mi padre, me había llamado para decirme que el tenia el examen.

Hola – dije

Hola hijo – busco en uno de sus cajones y saco un sobre, me lo entrego – anda ábrelo - hice lo que el dijo, la furia lleno todo mi cuerpo

Dice Negativo, Carlisle ella no es mi madre, nos mintió todo este tiempo padre – dije intentando contener la ira – pero ¿porque?, tengo que hablar con Alice – me dirigi a mi Volvo, cuando llegue tome mi celular y llame a Alice

Edward, ¿que decía? – dijo Alice, ¿Cómo es posible que la enana supiera si nisiquiera le dije nada? Esta debe tener un don secreto y nadie sabe de ello

Negativo, nos mintió, pero ahora debo saber el porque, invitala a nuestra casa ahora, debemos hablar con ella

Bien, la llamare ahora – dijo rápidamente – adiós – esta siempre cuelga antes que uno pueda decir adiós

Maneje lo mas rápido que pude a la casa y cuando llegue Elizabeth ya estaba conversando lo mas animada posible con alice.

Hola Elizabeth – dije fingiendo sorpresa – me alegras que hayas venido, tenia que hablarte de algo

Claro – dijo nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón

Bueno tenia que pedirte disculpa departe de mi y de… Bella –dije con un nudo en la garganta – por haber desconfiado de ti, ahora se con toda seguridad que eres mi madre de verdad, y bueno la razón por la que vine, fue porque te quería contar que yo y Bella soliamos salir – dije con tristeza, soliamos, no me gustaba el tono en pasado – pero ahora somos hermanos, por que tu tuviste la fuerza de poder decirnos la verdad, estábamos apunto comprometidos, y te doi las gracias porque si no nos hubieras dicho la verdad hubiéramos cometido un gran error, ahora ella se ah ido, según lo que dijo Rene, yo la amaba mucho, pero supongo que como hermanos, pero se fue y nose cuando volverá, quiere comenzar una vida nueva, porque no me quería como su hermano, pero el destino lo quizo asi, ¿Qué cruel es el destino, no? Nos junta y luego nos separa dejándonos grandes heridas, yo solo quería agradecerte, y bueno quiero decirte que tienes toda mi confianza en el mundo, mama – dicho esto la abrace, ella me devolvió el abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos

Me dijiste mama – dijo sonriendo "cinica" con unas lagrimas en los ojos, pero en sus ojos no había felicidad, ni un poquito, había tristeza y culpa, se le cayo las lagrimas "maldita perra, como podía ser tan cinica" – no me llames asi, Edward, no soy tu madre, y Bella no es tu hermana, yo fingi sorpresa, pero al saber eso estaba feliz, Bella no era mi hermana.

¿Qué dijiste que? – fingiendo sorpresa

Yo… lo siento mucho – dijo llorando – no quise hacérles esto, pero necesitaba dinero, mi hija estaba enferma y Tanya me ofreció dinero para hacerlo, yo nunca quise herirlos, enserio…

Quiero escuchar como lo lograron – dijo Alice de la nada

Bueno, primero Tanya consiguió información, dijo que quería vengarse de Bella, yo no sabia la razón, pero algo debía hacer, mi hija estaba enferma e iba a morir si no conseguía la terapia, yo trabajaba para ella como su sirvienta, me echaron porque consiguieron a otra, y yo de verdad necesitaba el dinero, y tanya dijo que tenia un trabajo para mi y yo acepte, si hubiera sabido que los iba a haces sufrir no lo hubiera hecho, créanme, bueno consiguió la información y lo único que tuve que hacer yo era actuar, pero cuando Bella dijo que quería un examen me paralice asi que fui al baño y llame a tanya – Anya, Tanya, ahora cuadra todo – le dije que todo estaba mal, que iban a estar en el hospital en 10 minutos, y que querían un examen de compatibilidad, nose como lo logro, pero lo hizo, el doctor notwen era en realidad el hermano del tal newton, era un doctor, y creo que tanya lo soborno, no se como pero lo hizo, yo en eso no tuve nada que ver, solo tenia que actuar, pero cuando conoci a Alice, era tan dulce y buena, y también cuando conoci a tus padres, supe que no se merecían esto y me arrepentí, y ahora tu me vienes a agradecer, ustedes son buena gente, y no se merecen esto, y yo de verdad lo siento tanto – dijo llorando

¿Cómo se llama su hija?- pregunte yo

Vanessa, pero le gusta que le digan nessie, tiene 20 años y esta gravemente enferma – comenzó a llorar

Nosotros le ayudaremos con ella – dijo Alice, siempre tan buena

Si, Alice tiene razón no tienes por que seguir a Tanya ahora, nosotros te ayudaremos- le dije con una sonrisa

Ustedes son muy buenos – dijo ella sonriendo – nunca debí haberles hecho lo que les hice.

Ahora yo debo irme, tengo algo pendiente – dije mientras me dirigía a la casa de Rene.

Llegue a la casa de Rene y toque el timbre, me abrió la puerta y me sonrio

- Hola Edward – dijo con voz rara, había estado llorando – pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Rene, necesito saber donde esta Bella, ¿Sabes donde esta ella? – mis ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos, ella negó con la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas se caian por su mejilla.

- No se nada – dijo secamente dándome la espalda, si que lo sabia, no sabia mentir era igual que Bella

- Por favor – rogue, me puse enfrente de ella, y unas lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas – te lo ruego, necesito hablar con bella, ella no es mi hermana, Elizabeth no es mi madre, nos mintió, pero no la culpes, ahora no te lo puedo explicar, debo hablar con ella, dime donde esta, se que mientes - Ella me abrazo fuertemente.

- Edward, esta en Pheonix, calle 47 en avenida del sol – se separo de mi y me sonrio – ve a buscarla, nadie mas que tu la merece - le di un fuerte beso en la frente y Sali corriendo a mi casa a buscar ropa, cuando llegue Alice tenia una maleta tendida en su mano y me la entrego.

- Aquí tienes tu ropa – dijo mientras me sonreía

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dije sorprendido

- Soy psíquica, no en realidad Rene me llamo y supuse que la irias a buscar y no eres lo suficientemente tonto como para no llevar ropa -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Esa es mi Alice – le di un beso y me dirigi al Aeropuerto, eran las 9pm, en 15 minutos se iba el próximo vuelo, asi que compre lo mas rápido posible el pasaje y me dirigi al avión. Me sente y mire por la ventana, toque mi bolsillo, siempre llevaba su anillo conmigo, asi la recordaba, pasaron las 2 horas y llegue a pheonix. Tome un taxi y fui a la calle 47 a la avenida del sol como me había dicho Rene, pague y me baje del taxi. Habian muchas casas pero no sabia cual era, a Dios se me olvido preguntar cual era la casa. Era muy tarde asi que decidi ir a hosperdarme a algun hotel y mañana la seguiria buscando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aclaraciones:**

**Kiyoky: Elizabeth no es la madre ni de Edward ni de Bella, ninguno de ellos conocen sus padres biologicos de verdad, y lo del documento era todo hecho por Tanya, ella los hizo, lo unico que hizo Elizabeth fue actuar...**


	10. Cap 9: La verdad

**Capitulo 9: La verdad**

**BPOV**

Estaba saliendo de mi trabajo, y tuve un antojo, se me antojaba un helado, asi que fui a una heladeria y compre un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, luego camine con el en la mano y me fui a una plaza que estaba bastante cerca de la casa de Seth, me sente en unas de las bancas a observar a los niños jugar. Habia un niño con una niña que estaban jugando a pillarse, la pequeña debia de tener unos 7 años, mientras el niño parecia de 9 o 10 años. La niña comenzo a correr para escapar de las garras del niño, pero la pequeña tropezo y se golpeo en la rodilla, el niño fue a ayudarla, yo me iba a parar para ayudarlos, pero otro señor se me adelanto, cuando lo vi mi corazon se paro, tenia cabello cobrizo, era alto, esbelto...

- Esta bien pequeña, soy un medico, dejame ver tu herida - y su voz, o Dios, no podia moverme - oh no es nada - saco un poco de alchol que tenia guardado en un botiquin que tenia y un paño, le limpio la herida y le puso un parche - todo estara bien, ahora deberias ir a tu casa y ver un poco de television, sera mejor que no te muevas tanto o te dolera un poquitin - dijo sonriendo, busco algo entre sus bolsillos y le dio un caramelo a la niña y al niño

- Gracias señor usted es muy amabla - dijo el joven y se llevo a su hermanita a su casa. Algun dia me vera dije, asi que di media vuelta y comence a caminar lo mas rapido posible hacia la casa de Seth.

- ¿Bella? - dijo, me pare un poco, pero segui caminando haciendo como que no lo hubiera escuchado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Me levante a las 12 y pedi servicio a la habitacion, desayune y me duche, eran las 1 debe estar ocupara ahora asi que vi un poco la television. Me desespere asi que sali del hotel y tome un taxi, y fui a calle 47 avenida del sol, eran las 2.30. Comence a pasear, no sabia como buscarla, vi la hora y eran las 4.30, me sente en una plaza cerca de ahi, esperando verla ahi, vi un niño y una niña que estaban jugando, la pequeña se tropezo y el niño fue a ayudarla, yo siempre traia una pequeña caja en mi bolsillo, donde cabia el alchol, los parches y algodones, y cosas asi. Fui a ayudarla.

- Esta bien pequeña, soy un medico, dejame ver tu herida - le dije con una sonrisa, la pequeña saco la mano y me dejo ver su herida - oh no es nada - saque un poco de alcohol y un paño, limpie la herida y le puse un parche - todo estara bien, ahora deberias ir a tu casa y ver un poco de television, sera mejor que no te muevas tanto o te dolera un poquitin - recorde que tenia caramelos en los bolsillos asi que se los di.

- Gracias señor, usted es muy amable - dijo el joven mientras se llevaba a su hermanita, comence a caminar y vi a una mujer, con el mismo pelo que Bella, estaba caminando nerviosamente, y torpemente igual que Bella...

- ¿Bella? - llame, dejo de caminar por un segundo, si me escucho, pero siguio caminando, estaba haciendo como que no me escucho, corri hacia ella y le tome la mano - Bella, tenemos que hablar - seguia dandome la espalda. Solto bruscamente su mano y se dio vuelta para mirarme, tenia los ojos llorosos.

- No tenemos nada que hablar - dijo friamente

- Pues yo digo que si - dije acercandome a ella, ella retrocedio hasta que se topo con un arbol.

- Pero yo digo que no - protesto, comenzo a caminar dandome la espalda, le agarre la mano, la di vuelta rapidamente y con la otra mano la puse en su espalda, la acerque a mi y la bese en los labios. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me acerco mas a ella, pero luego las puso en mi pecho y comenzo a golpearme para separarse de mi, la solte, se me habia olvidado que ella no sabia la verdad. - No podemos Edward - susurro, me dio la espalda y quedo frente al arbol, acaricio el arbol pero luego estallo de ira y le golpeo fuertemente - No podemos estar juntos Edward, entiendelo - dijo llorando, apoyo su frente en el arbol y golpeo una y otra vez el arbol con sus manos echas en puños - No podemos por que somos...

- Nada - complete yo rapidamente - Bella, no somos hermanos, no somos nada, solo se que te amo y no como mi hermana si no que te amo, por que te quiero para toda mi vida...- se dio vuelta y tenia la mirada confusa

- Edward, pues yo ya no quiero estar contigo, porque yo te quiero como mi hermano - mintio descaradamente, me acerque a ella de nuevo y la acorrale en el arbol y le sonrei.

- Y entonces ¿Porque lloras al decir que no podemos estar juntos? - abrio la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro, sabia que no me podia mentir, no la deje contestar y la bese de nuevo, pero ella de nuevo tan cabeza dura me comenza a empujar para separarse de mi, lo unico que logro fue que separara mis labios, porque junte nuestras frentes y puse mis manos en su mejilla - Bella, tu siempre tan terca, no somos hermanos. - le dije, nos sentamos en el parque y le conte toda la historia.

- entonces no somos hermanos- concluyo en un susurro, yo le acaricie la mejilla y negue con la cabeza, se lanzo a mis brazos y comenzo a llorar.

- ¿Y ahora porque lloras? - mestruasion pense, asi que decidi cambiar de tema - ¿quieres ir a cenar a algun lado?- ella asintio y nos fuimos a un restorant de comida italiana, para entonces eran ya las 7.

- Pero primero tengo que avisarle a Seth que no ire a cenar - dijo, ¿que seth, sera el mismo Seth que yo conocia?, yo solo asenti, mientras esperara a que llamara, termino de avisarle y nos submos a un taxi.

- A proposito... ¿Quien es ese tal Seth? - dije con bastante enojo, cuando la vi ella estaba sonriendo - no le veo lo gracioso.

- Es solo un amigo - dijo ella indiferente, me miro y vi que tuvo piedad de mi - enrealidad, Seth es el que me recibio en su casa cuando llegue a Pheonix, y es el mismo Seth que conociamos antes, que coincidencia ¿no? - dijo sonriendome, yo suspire de alivio, llegamos al restorant y ordenamos la comida, comenzamos a contarnos cosas de los que nos habiamos perdido en todo este mes, cuando terminamos la invite al hotel que habia alquile, cuando llegamos se sento en el sofa que habia, puse musica en la radio que habia, justo estaban dando una cancion hermosa "The Pieces dont fit anymore" de James morrison

- ¿y no le vas a avisar a Seth que no volveras? - dije acercandome para invitarla a bailar

- ¿y porque se supone que no volvere? - dijo siguiendome el juego

- Porque te raptare por siempre, Bella - tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bailar, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo aspire el aroma de su pelo, la habia extrañado tanto.

- Por eso no te preocupes, porque ya esta solucionado

- ¿y cuando se supone que lo solucionaste, por que en ningun momento te vi tomando tu celular? - comence a recordar, y no

- Pues que mala memoria tienes, porque lo hice en el taxi cuando me preguntaste quien era el tal Seth

- y tu como supiste que alquile un hotel, o siquiera iba a invitarte - dije sonriendole

- Pues, le dije que no iba a volver porque tenia una cita, y yo no sabia que tu habias alquilado una habitacion, pero si no lo hacias yo lo iba a hacer, pero de todas formas sabia que me ibas a invitar - susurro riendo, levanto la vista y la bese, nos dirigimos a la habitacion haciendola retroceder, hasta que sus pies tocaron la cama, me quito la chaqueta, y puso sus manos debajo de mi polera y comenzo a levantarla, levante mis brazos para ayudarla a que me saque la polera, la bese denuevo y sus manos acariciaron mis pectorales que me dejaba corrientes electricas. Le quite la chaqueta, y luego la polera, mientras le quitaba el sosten ella estaba desabrochado mi cinturon, pero nunca separando nuestros labios. Me desabrocho el boton del pantalon y me lo quito. Yo tambien le quite sus jeans, y ambos quedamos en ropa interior. La tire a la cama suavemente mientras yo comence a gatear en la cama y ella retrocedia, nos besamos denuevo mientras le quitaba los calsones que era lo unico que le quedaba, y luego me quite mis boxers, me acerque a ella mientras ella abria sus piernas para invitarme a entrar en ella.

- Espera... - dijo casi jadeando - tengo que decirte una cosa antes

- ¿que ocurre amor? - dije acuclillandome frente de ella, lo unico que hizo ella fue acariciar su estomago, ¿que? tenia hambre - Acabamos de comer Bella, no arruines nuestra velada - dije en broma, ella rio y siguio acariciandose el estomago, me miro y nego con la cabeza

- ¿que tonto no?, Papi todavia no se ha dado cuenta - dijo, ¿acaso dijo papi?, ella esta...

- esque tu...- dije apuntanto su estomago, ella asintio y yo me abalance sobre ella para besarla - Perdon por ser un tonto - dije mientras entraba en ella, en ese minuto ella gimio y puso sus pies alrededor de mi cintura.

- Te extrañe tanto - lo solto con un gemido de placer.

- Yo tambien - susurre en su oido, mientras solte un gemido

Comence a entrar y salir de ella, no la habia tenido en un mes, eso era una tortura, no vi su sonrisa, no pude sentir sus labio, no pude ver sus ojos hermosamente chocolates, no podia sentir sus caricias, no habia tenido a Bella en un mes, pero ahora estabamos recuperando nuestro tiempo perdido, ahora si que nada nos va a separar, eramos un solo cuerpo, estabamos echo el uno para el otro, y esta noche ella era mia, ambos soltamos un gemido a la vez, habiamos llegado al extasis de la vida, me puse a un lado de ella mientras recuperabamos nuestra respiracion, ella se puso encima mio y comenzo a besarme de nuevo.

- Te amo - dijo, mientras tomaba mi miembro y se lo metio en su intimidad - y te extrañe - gimio de placer, tome su cintura y comenzo a moverse en circulo, se acerco a mi oreja y lamio por debajo de el, eso fue tan sensual - ¿sabes? -pregunto

-¿que? - dije yo aunque no estaba del todo concentrado ahora

- Cuando estabamos en el taxi, me costo un poco concentrarme... ¿sabes porque? - pregunto sensualmente

-¿porque? - dije siguiendole el juego

- Porque me estaba exitando bastante...- gimio - es que me exita cuando estas celosamente enojado - que sensual, eso si que exitaba, rodamos haciendo que quedara encima de ella - se puso rudo mi angel galan - dijo bella gimiendo, comence a entrar en ella, cada vez mas profundo y cada uno de sus gemidos se iba intensificando.

- Te amo - fue todo lo que pude decir, soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo y llegamos al extaxis por segunda ves en la noche, me quede acostada encima de ella, pero rode para que no tuviera mi peso encima de ella.

- Yo tambien- y comenzamos a dormir, ella con su cabeza en mi pecho y yo rodeando su cintura. Esta era la mejor noche de todas


	11. Cap 10: Anthony

**Capitulo 10: Anthony**

**BPOV**

Habia pasado 5 meses desde que había llegado a Pheonix, Edward también consiguió un trabajo como medico, tenia 5 meses de embarazo, hace poco nos compramos una casa con Edward, teníamos una habitación especial para Anthony, pero aun no estaba lista, ya que podría salir niña por las casualidades de la vida. Nos íbamos a casar en 3 meses mas, pero en Forks ya que ahí estaba todos nuestros seres queridos, compramos unos pasajes con Edward para ir a visitarlos y ahora mismo estábamos en el avión directo a Forks para anunciarles nuestra buena nueva, Seth, Jacob y Emily ya lo sabían, y por sierto Seth y Emily ya se habían casado y estaban esperando un bebe, bueno Emily estaba esperando un bebe, tenia 3 meses, se veian tan felices, Jake iba a Forks también, pero por asuntos de trabajos.

Yo había tomado las vacaciones de navidad para ir a visitarlos, los niños de mi escuela eran muy inteligentes y educados para mi sorpresa. Habia uno que para mi era muy especial, se llama Anthony, era el mismo que me había dicho que me parecía a su madre, era tan triste su historia, había investigado y su madre había muerto cuando el nació y su padre lo había dejado, vivía en un orfanato con otros niños. Edward y yo lo conocimos cuando estuvimos saliendo, era tan adorable.

_Estaba saliendo con Edward, íbamos a tomar un helado y cuando entre a la heladería me encontré a un niño muy familiar, cabello rubio, y cuando se dio vuelta me miro y me sonrio, era Anthony, tan adorable._

_Hola Anthony – salude – ¿Qué te trae por aquí dulzura?_

_Hola profesora Bella – me saludo – vine por un helado, pero no tenia dinero y ese señor de ahí – dijo apuntando en dirección al cajero – me dijo que me fuera si no tenia dinero – respondió, tenia la cara tan triste, yo le sonreí y lo tome en brazo_

_¿Qué helado te gusta cariño? – dije mirándolo_

_El de menta con chispas de chocolate – sonreí, igual que el mio, me gustaba porque además de su sabor había una ironia, el de menta como el color de los ojos de Edward y las chispas de chocolate como mis ojos. Mire a Edward que me estaba sonriendo también y veía que cuando miraba al niño le brillaban los ojos._

_¿Qué quieres tu, Edward? – pregunte yo_

_Un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate – respondió el_

_Entonces serán 3 helados de menta con chispas de chocolate – dije mirando al cajero – este asintió mientras Edward pagaba la orden. Nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa. Anthony se sento a mi lado mientras Edward se sentaba al frente mio, comenzamos a hablar._

_Y dime Anthony, ¿Qué estabas haciendo tu solito, la señorita del orfanato te dejo salir solo? – pregunte yo, el se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo, tenia las mismas expresiones que yo, era adorable, ya veo por que Edward decía que era adorable cuando yo me sonrojaba._

_Si, ella me deja salir solo todo el tiempo – mintió, Edward solto una carcajada, y aun mas cuando mentia pense, levanto la vista y me miro, yo le sonreí, pero luego la cambie a una mirada de reproche, se sonrojo aun mas y se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, tenia miedo, de mi, eso me dolio, cerro los ojos como si esperara algo_

_¿que ocurre cariño? – pregunte yo, el abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba sorprendido de algo._

_No… ¿no me va a pegar? – ¿pegar, por que pensaría que le iba a pegar?_

_¿Pegarte?- pregunte yo mirando a Edward, que también me miraba sorprendido – nunca te pegaría cariño, ¿Quién te pego?_

_La señorita del orfanato, me pegara aun mas si se entera de que me escape – dijo tirándose a mis brazos, pobre bebe, le pegaban_

_Su orden esta listo – dijo una señorita mientras nos entregaba el helado a cada uno de nosotros, y se retiro. Me separe de el y le tome la carita con ambas manos._

_Anthony – le dije seriamente – nadie puede pegarte, ¿entendido?, amor nunca te pegaría – el asintió y me sonrio, le devolví la sonrisa y le di un beso en la frente. – ahora comete tu helado o se derretirá – sonrio de oreja a oreja y comenzó a devorarse el helado, era tan adorable, Edward no paraba de reir con ese niño, el si que era especial._

Luego de eso, lo llevamos a la comisaria, donde nos pidió que lo alojaramos hasta que pudieran encontrarle otro orfanato u alguien que lo adopte, asi que desde entonces vivía con nosotros, pero ahora que fuimos de viaje, tuve que dejarlo con Emily y Seth, sabia que lo cuidaría bien. Mire a Edward que me estaba sonriendo

¿En que estas pensando? – pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el mio y lo besaba

Estaba pensando en Anthony – cuando lo nombre sus ojos se iluminaron – nose si yo o las hormonas, pero lo extraño mucho, no puedo creer que lo hayan golpeado, es un angel, no quiero que llegue el dia en que lo adopten, o se lo lleven a otro orfanato – me acaricio la mejilla, luego me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

Se lo que sientes, es un niño muy especial.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, tomamos un taxi y llegamos a la casa, cuando llegamos estaba Alice y Jasper en la entrada recibiéndonos con los brazos abiertos. Los saludamos y pasamos a la casa, fuimos a la sala de estar donde estaba Rose con Emmet, Carlisle con Esme, Rene con Charlie y Elizabeth me sorprendió verla, sabia que no lo había hecho apropósito, lo hizo por su hija, que por lo visto también estaba ahí, era bastante linda, tenia rizos de color dorado, y tenia los ojos de color chocolate, esa debía de ser Vanessa, o Nessie como le gustaba que le llamara. Saludamos a todos y nos pusimos a conversar de la vida, luego les comunicamos que nos íbamos a casar y ahí disparo la pequeña enana

Bella, ¿Puego? Por favor, por favor, por favor? Di que si – insistió Alice, yo solo pude asentir, y se lanzo a mis brazos.

Al dia siguiente fuimos a comprar ropa, para variar, pero esta vez aproveche mi embarazo y me escape con Edward, fuimos a comprar un helado y luego fuimos a recorrer una plaza, pero para cuando terminamos de tomar el helado comenzó a llover así que nos fuimos corriendo hacia un lugar para poder refugiarnos. Debiamos cruzar la calle para llegar al centro comercial. Asi que me di la vuelta y quede de espalda a la calle y mire a Edward.

El que llegue primero al otro lado gana – le susurre - ¡Ya¡ - grite, di media vuelta y comencé a corre.

¡Bella, NO! – grito Edward, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba pasando un auto y luego sentí un golpe en mi cintura, y que luego rodeaba, caí al piso y todo se volvió oscuro.

**EPOV**

Con Bella estabamos en el avion, viajando para decirle a nuestra familia que nos ibamos a casa, de nuevo, yo miraba a Bella, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la deje tranquila por bastante rato pero la curiosidad me gano.

- ¿En que estas pensando? - pregunte finalmente, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Estaba pensando en Anthony, bueno exactamente no en nuestro Anthony – ese pequeño, era tan tierno pense y le sonrei – nose si yo o las hormonas, pero lo extraño mucho, no puedo creer que lo hayan golpeado, es un angel, no quiero que llegue el dia en que lo adopten, o se lo lleven a otro orfanato – le acaricie la mejilla para que se tranquilizara, me acerque y le bese en los labios, a decir verdad yo tambien lo extrañaba, era como sentir un hueco.

- Se lo que sientes, es un niño muy especial - dije

Cuando llegamos a Forks, tomamos un taxi y llegamos a la casa, saludamos a todos y bella les comunico lo del matrimonio. Y ahi llego la superhiperactivaduendeAlice algo que se le llama hermana.

Al dia siguiente fuimos a comprar, y Bella no estaba muy contenta, uso su embarazo como escusa y nos escabullimos, compramos un helado y recorrimos una plaza, terminamos el helado y comenzo a llover de inmediato asi que decidimos regresar al centro comercial que estaba al frente de nosotros, que lo separaba la calle para los autos. Bella se acerco y me susurro.

Bella se acerco a mi y me susurro

- El que llegue primero al otro lado gana… ¡Ya! – grito, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ya que cuando la vi, ya estaba corriendo.

Bella, ¡NO! – grite desesperadamente.


	12. Cap 11: Perdida

**BPOV**

Todo se volvia oscuro, pero luego escuche unos murmullos, no sentía nada de dolor, abri lentamente los ojos, y ahí estaba el, le tome la mano y le sonreí, ahora recordaba todo, recordé que me habían atropellado, pero era un insidente mas de mi peligrosa vida, pero el estaba triste, tenia los ojos llorosos.

- todo estará bien fue un pequeño accidente como cualquiera – dije intentando tranquilizarlo

- Si amor, todo ira bien – me sonrio, pero derramo una lagrima, me partió el corazón verlo asi.

- Te amo, recuérdalo – dije, una punzada de dolor llego desde mi utero, grite como nunca antes, era como si mil cuchillos estuvieran clavándome justo en este minuto, o no mi bebe.

- Hijo – dijo Carlisle - tienes que firmar esto para que podamos quitárselo o morirá – ¿quitarme que?, o no! Las piezas comenzaron a encajar, mi bebe, me lo iba a quitar, no, eso no pensé

- NOO!!!- grite, tome su mano y lo mire – Noo!! Porfavor no me lo quiten, por favor te lo ruego por favor…  
Me miro con cara de dolor, y de disculpa, me solto la mano y tomo el lapiz y el papel preparado para firmar comencé a gritarle una y otra vez, pero no me escuchaba.

- NOOOOO, POR FAVOR NOOO!!!! AMOR NOOO!! HAZLO POR MII PORFAVOR!!!  
Pero ya estaba hecho ya lo firmo, ya no lo tendre mas, ya no lo tendre.

- NOOOOO! EDWARD CARIÑO NO ME LO QUITEN NO POR FAVOR!!!....- grite, pero cada vez me alejaba mas y me sentía más cansada, no podía gritar mas, y todo se volvió oscuro.

_Estaba en un lugar extraño pero para mí era familiar, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, estaba todo oscuro pero luego una luz ilumino a un pequeño niño que me daba la espalda, era rubio y era extremadamente familiar para mi, se dio vuelta y era Anthony, exactamente igual a Anthony pero en versión pequeño, me fui acercando lentamente con mis brazos extendido para poder abrazarlo, amarlo, protegerlo, pero mientras más me acercaba la luz del reflector se iba apagando y cuando estuve a punto de tocarlo, se apago completamente la luz y todo se volvió oscuro, y Anthony se había ido._

Abri los ojos, y vi que estaba en la misma camilla pero estab vez Edward estaba a mi lado tomandome de las manos, vi que me estaba preparando para el parto, vi que habia un doctor al frente mio.

- Todo ira bien - susurro Edward apretandome las manos - estare contigo, te amo, todo ira bien, se que me estas escuchando... - comence a escuchar un pitido raro.

- Muy bien - dijo el doctor - a la cuenta de 3 despejen , 1... 2... 3... - que raro, se debio equivocar, era pujar, no despejen, intente con todas las fuerzas pujar, pero solo senti un golpe en mi pecho, no podia respirar bien

- Bella, todo ira bien, yo estoy contigo, ¡resiste quedate conmigo, vamos no me dejes! - que rara forma de animar a una mujer dando a luz, estaba esperando mas bien a un, ¡ vamos Bella tu puedes, puja, lo estas haciendo muy bien!

- 1... 2... 3..., la estamos perdiendo - escuche, oh ¡no!, luche con todas mis fuerzas de pujar mas fuerte

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAM NO ME DEJARAS! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?, ¡NO TE LIBRARAS DE MI TAN FACILMENTE, SE QUE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, ASI QUE SERA MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES AQUI CONMIGO!... - escuche a Edward, si que estaba enojado, no encontre sentido a sus palabras, no recorde nada, solo un terrible cansancio queria cerrar mis ojos y descansar, pero no lo hare hasta que mi bebe salga, puje de nuevo y escuche

- doctor, la estamos recuperando - eso me dejo tranquila y descanse mi cabeza en la almohada, pero senti un vacio, me levante queria ver a mi bebe por lo menos, pero el doctor, o eso pense, por que no parecia presisamente un doctor, tenia un traje blanco y tenia alas y lo mas importante, tenia a mi bebe en sus brazos, y se lo estaba llevando, yo estire los brazos.

- ¡Doctor, vuelva! no eh visto a mi bebe todavia, lo quiero ver - dije, pero al parecer no me escuchaba, intente otra vez, pero mas fuerte - ¡DOCTOR, MI BEBE, LO QUIERO VER! - grite ahora desesperandome, pero este seguia caminando hacia la puerta abierta - ¡VUELVA, QUIERO A MI BEBE, DEVUELVAMELO! - grite denuevo con las lagrimas en los ojos - ¡POR FAVOR, SOLO QUIERO VERLO, POR FAVOR... - dije pero mi voz se iba apagando y mi cuerpo era mas fuerte que yo, cai rendida y me quede dormida. Senti algo en mi mejilla, luego abri los ojos y vi que era Edward, me estaba acariciando la mejilla, me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa, era adorable despertarme con el.

**EPOV**

Bella se acerco a mi y me susurro

- El que llegue primero al otro lado gana… ¡Ya! – grito, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ya que cuando la vi, ya estaba corriendo.

- Bella, ¡NO! – grite desesperadamente, pero era demasiado tarde, le habían dado un golpe, dio vueltas por la parte delantera del auto y cayó al suelo, corrí rápidamente a ella, que estaba sangrando gravemente. Le tome con mi mano izquierda cuidadosamente de los hombros y la apretaba suavemente contra mi pecho, con mi otra mano tome el celular y pedi una ambulancia.**  
**Es mentira esto era mentira, imposible! No, por que me odian… mire al cielo mientras la lluvia caia en mi rostro mojándome pero no importa, nada importaba… la persona que mas amaba de nuevo se me va… de nuevo…

- ¡PORQUE DIOS PORQUE ME LA QUITAS DE NUEVO!- grite mientras lloraba deseperadamente abrazando a mi amada que sangraba, estaba botando sangre. Oh mi Dios… llego la ambulancia, llegamos al hospital y mire a mi padre Carlisle que estaba junto a ella en la camilla…

- hijo tenemos que quitárselo o morirá…

- sí has todo lo que este en tu mano para salvarla padre por favor…- Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, me dolia pero me importaba las la salud de Bella, mi padre asintió y se fue a buscar algo, la mire tan adorable como siempre pero tenia cara de dolor, abrió lentamente los ojos y me miro luego ella tomo mi mano y me sonrio

- todo estará bien fue un pequeño accidente como cualquiera – dijo ella

- si amor todo ira bien – intente sonreir mientras derramaba una lagrima

-te amo recuérdalo – dijo luego gritooo agarrando con las manos su estomago

- hijo – dijo mi padre – tienes que firmar esto para que podamos quitárselo o morirá.

- NOO!!!- grito ella, me tomo mi mano y me miro llorando – Noo!! Porfavor no me lo quiten, por favor te lo ruego por favor…  
La mire mientras mis lagrimas caian por mis mejillas le solte la mano lo mas rápido que pude y tome el lápiz y el papel preparado para firmar, mientras lo hacia ella me gritaba una y otra vez

- NOOOOO, POR FAVOR NOOO!!!! AMOR NOOO!! HAZLO POR MII PORFAVOR!!!  
Pero ya estaba hecho ya lo firme y se la llevaban a la sala de operaciones

- NOOOOO! EDWARD CARIÑO NO ME LO QUITEN NO POR FAVOR!!!....- cada vez se escuchaba menos sus gritos hasta que ya no se escucharon… empece a llorar tomandome las manos, me sentía tremendamente culpable con lo que hice, soy un egoísta, lo hice solo para salvarla y quedarme con ella… pero ella no podía morir ,¡NO!, me levante y desidi entrar al pabellon, uno de los doctores me lo impidio.

- ¡MI MUJER ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO! - grite desesperadamente

- calmese señor, su mujer esta en buenas manos - intento tranquilizarme el doctor

- soy el doctor Cullen, dejeme pasar, le prometo que no hare nada - dicho esto pase al pabellon. Ahi estaba Bella, toda ensangrentada, me acerque a su cabeza, para no molestar a los medicos, y le susurre en el oido.

- Todo ira bien, estare contigo, te amo, todo ira bien, se que me estas escuchando...- dije, pero comence a escuchar el sonido de la maquina que toma el pulso, tit... titit... tititit.... tititititiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...... o Dios, el doctor tomo una de las maquinas para hacer reaccionar el corazon **(n/a que por cierto no se como se llama), **

- Muy bien - dijo el doctor - a la cuenta de 3 despejen , 1... 2... 3... - punch se escucho, el cuerpo de bella se estremecio por completo, pero no reaccionaba...

- Bella, todo ira bien, yo estoy contigo, ¡resiste quedate conmigo, vamos no me dejes! - dije elevando mi voz, estaba perdiendo la calma

- 1... 2... 3...,- punch, y nuevamente el cuerpo de bella se estremecio - la estamos perdiendo - escuche, oh ¡no!, esto no se va a quedar asi.

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAM NO ME DEJARAS! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?, ¡NO TE LIBRARAS DE MI TAN FACILMENTE, SE QUE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, ASI QUE SERA MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES AQUI CONMIGO!... - grite perdiendo mi calma, los doctores me miraron raro, pero continuaron su trabajo...

- 1...2...3... despejen - dijo el doctor, punch se escucho de nuevo, y nuevamente el cuerpo de Bella se estrecio y un pitito comenzo a sonar de nuevo, gracias a Dios, nunca crei que ese pitido me iba a agradar tanto - doctor, la estamos recuperando - me tranquilice un poco, espere a que terminaran de operarla, y la cambiaron de sala. Me quede ahi tome su mano y lo bese.

- estuve tan cerca de perderte - susurre, ella seguia durmiendo - ¿pretendias dejarme, a que si? - pregunte mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mire al cielo, agradeci en el alma a Dios, derrepente Bella comenzo a removerse, esta sudando y tenia lagrimas.

- Por favor... solo quiero verlo... por favor - murmuraba, me acerque y le acaricie la mejilla

- Todo ira bien amor, Te amo - dije acariciando su mejilla, comenzo a tranquilizarce y siguio durmiendo. La mire un rato y me encontre con sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

- Buenas noches, cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dije acercándome más y le di un beso en los labios, me separe un poco y junte nuestras frentes.

- Bien – respondio estirándose - ¿y donde esta?, ¿no echa de menos a su mami? – pregunto algo ofendida, ¿que rayos?..., separe nuestras frentes y la mire confundido

- Bella, ¿De qué estas hablando? – dije

- De Anthony, por supuesto – dijo como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio

- Cariño, Anthony esta con Emily y Seth, ¿y a que te refieres con lo de mami?

- Bueno, me refería a nuestro Anthony, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada del parto – dijo algo avergonzada, debio soñar eso, esto seria mas duro de lo que pensaba, mis ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas - ¿Qué ocurre, esta enfermo, le pasa algo? – Oh Dios, que horror...

- Bella – dije lentamente - ¿tu no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió? – pregunte mientras unas lagrimas se le derramaba por mis mejillas, sonrio un poco avergonzada y nego con la cabeza. – Bella, tu… no lo tuviste – dije lentamente, comenzo a reir y no me creia, la mire extrañado...

- No es lindo restregarme en la cara lo buen actor que eres ¿sabes?, no es mi culpa que actúes tan bien – si, definitivamente no me creia

- Bella… no estoy bromeando, no lo tuviste… lo perdiste – dije serio, nego con la cabeza mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas

- Esto no es verdad – grito sollozando, me acerque y la abrazo, era lo unico que podia hacer, se levanto apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y descanzo su cabeza en mi pecho, yo me sente en la cama – no es verdad – susurro, lo unico que hice fue llorar con ella – lo de el accidente fue un sueño, una pesadilla, quiero verlo Edward, ¡Quiero verlo!, por favor, ¿Por qué?, esto no está pasando – llore, ella también estaba llorando – ES MENTIRA! – grito mientras me golpeaba con mi pecho– es mentira, mentira, mentira… - cada vez bajaba mas la voz y la intensificación de los golpes– dime que es mentira – susurro en mi oído – dime que es mentira - se separo y me miro a los ojos que continuaban cayendo lagrimas.

- Lo… Siento – dije abrazándola.

- Quiero dormir – susurro en mi oído después de llorar varias horas – pero no puedo, quiero unos calmantes, llama a los médicos y diles que me duerman, por favor, no quiero vivir en esta pesadilla - asenti y aprete el botón de emergencia, enseguida llego una enfermera, le puso unos calmantes en el suero y se marcho. Se acosto y se corrio un poco haciéndome un hueco – quédate, por favor – susurro, el se metió a la camilla conmigo, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a dormir.


	13. Cap 12: ¿Somos Papas o no?

**Capitulo 12: ¿Somos papas o no?**

**BPOV**

Había pasado una semana desde que perdí a mi bebe, todavía no lo podía creer, todos estaban triste por esa situación, nos quedaba otra semana mas en Forks asi que aproveche lo que pude. Salí con Edward a cenar algo y luego nos fuimos a mi antiguo departamento, comenzamos a ver una película.

Edward – dije mientras apagaba la televisión y me giraba hacia el – Te amo – lo abrace y lo comencé a besar

Y yo a ti – me respondió el beso.

Edward… quiero –dije lentamente y me ruborice ante la estupidez que le iba a pedir asi que me caye y lo bese.

¿Qué quieres cariño? – me pregunto Edward

Esto… es solo que extraño un vientre vacío, quiero un bebe… - dije finalmente, Edward me miro y me sonrio

Yo también – dijo y me beso apasionadamente y nos fuimos a la habitacion.

_Estaba en una sala, era toda blanca, me giro y veo a muchos bebes llorando en sus cunas, eran todos rubios y hermosos, uno de ellos debía ser mio, me acerque a uno pero desaparecia, me acerque a otro esperando que fuera el mio, pero venia otra mujer desconocida y lo tomaba en brazo sumamente feliz, ese debía ser de ella pensé yo, comencé a acercarme a otro pero llego otra mujer y se lo llevaba, luego me giro y veo a muchas mujeres que eran desconocidas para mi y que tenían un bebe, todos rubios y hermosos, pero ninguno era mio, lentamente se iban y veo en las sala, no había nadie y no quedaban bebes, tantos bebes y ninguno era mio, yo no tenia ningún bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe comencé a escuchar, bebe, bella… ¿BELLA? Que rayos… Bella escuche denuevo…_

Abri los ojos y era Edward que me estaba llamando, yo lo mire y comencé a llorar.

Tranquila bebe, todo esta bien, ah sido un mal sueño, nada mas, una pesadilla – dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, me tranquilice e intente sonreir, fue solo una pesadilla.

Desayunamos juntos, luego me duche, y luego Edward lo hizo, en tanto mire la televisión, estaba dando un comercial de pampers, instintivamente me pare y cogi mi cartera, le deje una nota a Edward en una servilleta.

**Cariño, Sali a comprar cosas, no me extrañes, volveré pronto, adiós. Con Cariño.**

**Bella.**

Me pinte los labios en un color bastante rojo que se notara y luego le di un beso a la servilleta, Sali del apartamento y me dirigi hacia una farmacia, compre un test de embarazo y fui a un baño publico, espere unos minutos y luego vi, tenia un palito, asi que era negativo, me desepcione, crei que estaba embarazada, pero bueno tendre que intentarlo otra vez, me dije a mi misma, Sali del baño y me dirigi a mi departamento, cuando llegue Edward estaba esperándome en el sofá viendo TV, me sente y le di un beso en los labios.

Hola cariño – saludo – ¿donde has estado?

Esto… fui a una farmacia y me compre un test de embarazo – cuando dije eso los ojos se le iluminaron, pero yo estaba triste – pero salió negativo, no estoy embarazada – dije decepcionada, el me sonrio y me abrazo

No pasa nada, siempre es bueno intentarlo – dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios, lo mire y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa y me beso otra vez.

Si, siempre es bueno intentarlo – dije mientras le daba un beso en los labios, el entendió lo que quería decir y me llevo a mi habitación.

este fin de semana debemos volver a Pheonix, - dijo a la mañana siguiente - de seguro Anthony nos esta echando de menos, a decir verdad, yo también lo extraño – dijo en un tono de nostalgia, yo también lo estaba echando de menos.

Yo también lo extraño, siento como un vacio dentro de mi – me abrazo mas fuerte – quiero un bebe, ¿es tan dificil eso?, el destino no quiere que tenga un bebe, eso es lo que pasa – comencé a llorar y Edward me abrazo fuertemente, luego me llevo a mi habitación y se acosto conmigo en la cama.

Shhh…, tranquila Bella, todo ira bien, ya veras que en un mes estaras embarazada – dijo feliz, intentando tranquilizarme, pero no lo logro… comencé a llorar mas.

Llego el fin de semana y nos devolvimos a Pheonix, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa de Emily y Seth, tenia que saludar a Anthony.

Hola cariño – dije abriéndole los brazos mientras el corria a mi a abrazarme, estaba llorando, yo rei y lo abrace mas – tranquilo bebe, yo también te extrañe.

Mama – dijo, mi corazón se paro, ¿que acababa de decirme? ¿MAMA?, debi escuchar mal – perdón, profesora Bella, no fue mi intensión llamarla asi, es solo que la extrañe mucho – dijo, le sonreí y le abrace mas fuerte, yo también estaba comenzando a llorar.

No te preocupes, yo también te extrañe mucho. – Edward apareció detrás de mi y me sonrio, , me aparte de Anthony y Edward abrió sus brazos y se agacho un poco. Este al verlo dio un brinco y ya estaba en los brazos de Edward.

Yo también te extrañe tio Edward – dijo llorando, Edward sonrio como nunca lo había hecho.

Yo te extrañe mas – le respondió Edward.

Saludamos a Emily, a Seth y a Jake este ultimo había ido a Forks y Fue sorprendente, ya cuando fue a la casa de Edward y vio a Nessie, fue como amor a primera vista, ahora tenían una integrante mas en su familia, Nessie, que enseguida bajo y nos saludo. Se había recuperado de su enfermedad. Se estaba haciendo tarde asi que nos dirigimos a nuestra casa con Anthony, que se había quedado dormido en mis brazos cuando nos subimos al auto, llegamos y lo recosté en su cama que le habíamos comprado, nos quedamos mirándolo un rato se veía tan adorable mientras dormía. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Te amo Edward – dije mientras me quitaba la ropa.

Y yo a ti – y entonces nos fuimos a la cama a hacer lo nuestro.

Desperte a Anthony para que fueramos a desayunamos, nos dirigimos a la escuela, luego Edward se fue al hospital, cuando acabo la escuela, me dirigi con Anthony al McDonal's. Mi celular estaba vibrando, asi que lo abri y vi que tenia una nota, decía hora con el ginecólogo, había pedido una hora con mi nueva ginecólogo, que trabajaba en Pheonix, deje a Anthony con Edward y me dirigi al ginecólogo, espere unos 10 minutos y dijeron mi nombre, la doctora se llamaba Sue, era bastante amable.

Pase señorita Swam – dijo

Bella por favor… llámeme Bella – dije con timidez

Esta bien Bella, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bueno es que estoy un poco preocupada, quiero un examen, porque no eh podido tener bebe desde que perdi a mi primer bebe – tenia un nudo en la garganta, había perdido a mi bebe…

Esta bien, le tomaremos una muestra de sangre, vuelva a la semana siguiente y le daremos los resultados del examen – dijo lentamente, me sacaron sangre y luego comenzó a preguntarme si tenia problemas con la mestruacion y conversamos sobre eso casi toda la hora y luego me fui. Cuando llegue a mi casa, Edward estaba durmiendo con Anthony en nuestra cama, se veian tan adorable, se veian felices, yo no le había comentado a Edward sobre mis sospechas y no lo hare, les sonreí y los tape con el cubre cama, me dirigi a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y luego comencé a ver TV, hasta las 10 y me fui a la cama, ellos seguían durmiendo pacificamente. Me acoste y me quede dormida enseguida.

Ya habían pasado la semana que me había dicho mi ginecóloga asi que le dije a Edward que debía ir de compras, asi que deje a Anthony a donde Emily, no quería que supiera porque voi donde mi ginecóloga. Cuando llegue, llamaron mi nombre y entre a la sala, estaba bastante nerviosa, Sue no tenia una cara precisamente feliz, me sente en la camilla y la mire, estaba triste.

Bella, me temo que te tengo malas noticias – dijo lentamente, mi corazón se paro, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en mis mejillas. Comence a negar con la cabeza, era una broma, no, es mentira, no puedo…

Digame que es mentira – solloce, me tape los ojos con mis manos y comencé a llorar, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo

Me temo que no puedo, Bella, cuando perdiste a tu otro hijo tu utero se daño, te operaron y ya no puedes tener bebes – concluyo, comencé a llorar fuertemente. Me tranquilice un poco y tome mi cartera, me dirigi hacia la puerta y la abri preparada para salir.

Gracias de todos modos – dije y cerre la puerta, me fui a la casa, me tire a la cama y comence a llorar, Edward llego e intente en lo posible mantener mi cara serena, sali de la habitacion para saludarlo, pero el no tenia una cara precisamente feliz.

- hola, ¿donde estuviste?

- De compras y Anthony esta en la casa de Emily creo que sera mejor que lo vayamos a buscar- dije cambiando de tema

- no te preocupes por eso, Emily lo vendran a dejar luego ¿y que estuviste comprando? - dijo volviendo al tema

- Toallitas higienicas - solte lo primero que se me ocurrio

- Pero no es tu periodo - dijo y me volte para darle la espalda

- Precausion - dije agachando la cabeza, se puso frente de mi y me levanto la barbilla

- ¿Que hacias en el Ginecologo? - pregunto derrepente, y como es que...

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? - pregunte, el estaba respirando con dificultad, le estaba sacando de las casillas

- No has respondido mi pregunta - dijo, respirando profundamente

- Tu tampoco- respondi, tomo mi cara con sus manos y me miro, tenia la expresion triste, se sentia traicionado.

- Bella, si te segui, por que no crei tu esa porqueria de ir de compras, ¿desde cuando a ti te gusta ir de compras?, no importa eso, la cosa es que me digas la verdad, por favor, estoy harto de mentiras y quiero la verdad ahora, Bella- cerre los ojos y comence a llorar, lo abrace fuertemente y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Fui al ginecologo - susurre - le pedi un test, queria saber si podia tener bebes, y .... yo no puedo... - solte en sollozos

- Tranquila amor, lo solucionaremos, no importa, lo que importa es que tu seas feliz ¿de acuerdo? - su cara se volvio serena otra vez - Pero aun no entiendo por que no me dijiste - dijo ofendido

- Porque... no queria que supieras - dije sollozando

- Eso ya lo se, me quedo bastante claro, pero ¿Porque? - pregunto

- No queria que estuvieras triste por que ya no tendras bebes... bueno yo no tendre bebes, entiendo si algun dia quieres tener uno, yo no me opondre, algun dia llegara la indicada que te pueda dar hijos... - dije, se separo y tomo mi cara con sus manos y me dio un ligero beso en la frente

- La unica razon por la que estaria triste, es porque tu lo estas y por que no podre estar contigo - dijo sonriendome, con esa sonrisa suya torcida - Y no quiero tener hijos con nadie mas que no sea contigo - concluyo y me beso en los labios. Nos sentamos en el sofa y el se puso encima mio, conmence a desabrocharle la camisa, pero el timbre sono, era Emily que venia a dejar a Anthony, tenia que ir yo, porque Edward no estaba muy presentable que digamos.

- Gracias Emily - me entrego a Anthony que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, en el Auto estaba Seth, Emily se dirigio al auto y los despedi con la mano. Entre en la casa y con Edward fuimos a la habitacion de Anthony, lo acoste en su cama y nos quedamos mirandolo por un rato, nunca me cansare de hacerlo, es tan adorable duerme, derrepente empezó a removerse inquietamente, nos acercamos lentamente y luego se sobresalto y grito, abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirar a todas partes, hasta que se encontró con nosotros, estaba llorando, lo abrace y comenzó a sollozar.

- Tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo – intente tranquiliza – todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla nada mas, estas conmigo ahora, nada pasara… nada

- Te quiero Mami – dijo y mi corazón se paralizo de nuevo – no me dejes, por favor, no de nuevo… - me partió el corazón y comencé a llorar – no te vayas…

- No lo hare cariño… nunca – dije llorando – siempre estare contigo amor, tranquilo, siempre estaré aquí... – se separo y me miro a los ojos que seguían con lagrimas.

- ¿De veras, lo prometes… siempre estaras conmigo? – pregunto con alegría en los ojos, yo asentí sonriéndole y lo abrace denuevo.

- Siempre – susurre, lo tome en mis brazos hasta que se quedo dormido, luego lo meti en su cama y lo arrope, tenia una sonrisa en su cara, comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo, cosas sin sentido, que cada vez se me hacían mas claras

- Mami… quiero… Papa… E… Ed… Edward – finalizo… mire a Edward que estaba sonriendo, pero estaba en shock, lo abrace y comenzó a reir de histeria, salimos de la habitación para no despertarlo, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y salte a sus brazos y comenzó a girar, cuando paro estaba un poco mareada.

Me… dijo… Papa… - susurro sonriendo, y comenzó a soltar carcajadas, al segundo después uni mi risa con el, nos había dicho papas… estábamos super felices…, me abrazo y comenzamos a besarnos, me llevo a la cama...

- Te amo - susurre en su oido mientras nos desvestiamos

- Yo mas - dijo besandome


	14. Cap 13

**Capitulo 13: Epilogo**

Estamos a Junio, lo que quiere decir que estamos comenzando las vacaiones de Verano, todo esta bien, lo de Tanya, ella estaba loca, no quería ver a nadie feliz, intento hacer la vida de Alice miserable pero no lo logro, beso a Jasper haciendo que un fotógrafo le sacara la foto y se lo mostro a Alice, ella fingió horror y termino con Jasper, aunque todo eso era fingido, claro, ya en el fondo ella sabia todo lo que estaban tramando, es raro, es como si viera el futuro, no en realidad, cuando beso a Jasper, Alice y el estaban saliendo y el fue a buscar unas cosas, asi que Alice vio cuando Tanya se le acerco y le dio un beso, Tanya definitivamente estaba loca, ya que luego beso a Emmet y justo Rose la vio, comenzaron a pelear y Tanya se volvió completamente desquiciada, comenzó a murmurar cosas, mas bien gritar cosas como los matare, juro que volveré y cosas de ese tipo, asi que Alice la mando al manicomio.

Emily y Seth tuvieron un hermoso bebe llamado James, y en cuanto a Jake y a Nessie, se comprometieron y se iban a casar; y yo, bueno yo estaba casada y tenia un hermoso bebe llamado Anthony, bueno ustedes ya lo conocen ya que es el mismísimo Anthony de mi escuela, con Edward decidimos adoptarlo después de que nos llamara papa, estaba tan contento con la idea de tener un bebe, ya no me afectaba tanto la idea de no tener bebe, ya que tengo uno precioso conmigo, aunque nunca dije que no quisiera ningún bebe mas. Ah y tampoco dije cuando se iban a casar Nessie y Jake, bueno ahora mismo estamos todos reunidos en su matrimonio, se ven tan lindo juntos, Nessie estaba completamente nerviosa y Elizabeth estaba llorando como nunca antes.

- Vanessa, acepta al señor Jacob en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en el bien y en el mal hasta que la muerte los separe – dijo el sacerdote

- A… acepto – dijo Nessie llorando con una sonrisa, mientras le ponía el anillo a Jake, el sacerdote se giro hacia Jake y le pregunto lo mismo

- Acepto – dijo Jake con una sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, me estaba emocionando, ya tenia un poco de lagrimas en los ojos; le puso el anillo a Nessie y el sacerdote prosiguió a puede besar a la novia, eran tan lindo juntos, comencé a llorar y Edward me apretó a su costado dándome un beso en la cabeza, y rio por lo bajo, yo tenia en brazo a Anthony que comenzó a aburrirse un poco, pero la hija de Rose, que tiene casi su misma edad, que tenia pequeños risos de color rojiso, se llamaba Carla, siempre jugaba con Anthony, yo siempre pensaba que serian el uno para el otro, aunque no quiero pensar en chicas todavía, pensaría que estaba demasiada vieja.

Fuimos a saludar a Nessie y a Jake, y dejamos a Anthony que fuera a jugar con Carla, aunque le gustaba que le dijeran Carly.

Todos estábamos felices, aunque no es por alardear, pero yo creo que soy la mujer mas suertuda del mundo, tengo al hombre mas perfecto a mi lado, tengo un hermoso hijo, a si me faltaba algo, tenia 3 meses de embarazo, aunque me habían dicho que mi utero estaba dañado, al parecer era un milagro, pero mi ginecóloga Sue dijo que esas cosas solian suceder, y que era el 87 % de las personas con ese problema no podían tener bebe, pero al parecer yo no estoy entre esa lista, me había enterado hace 2 semanas, y nadie lo sabia, quería decirlo en el momento indicado, que seria después de que los recién casados se fueran de luna de miel, ya casi era de media noche y ellos debían irse o si no perderían el vuelo, nos reunimos con todos, con todos me refiero a mis padres, los Cullen y a Seth y Emily, a la casa de los Cullen, cuando entramos me dirigi a la sala de estar y llame a todos hasta que se reunieron, Edward me miraba raro, pero me hacia la tonta.

Me tomo de la cintura y puso su boca en mi oído.

- ¿Qué estas tramando Isabella? – susurro, me gire y le di un beso en los labios.

- Ya veras – susurre

- HEY! Para eso nos llamas, para que veamos pornografía, para que sepan ya tengo una televisión asi que gracias de todos modos – dijo, Emmet por supuesto, Rose le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo de manera divertida.

- Bella, que es tan importante – pregunto Alice

- Veran familia, esto… – comencé, no sabia como decirlo, acomode a Anthony que estaba durmiendo en mis brazos, lo mire y comencé a acariciar su cabello – hace tres meses que tengo un bebe – dije lentamente, al parecer no se iban a dar cuenta, ya que adoptamos a Anthony hace tres meses.

- Eso ya lo sabemo, bella – dijo Seth

- Bueno, presisamente no estaba hablando de Anthony – dije silenciosamente, mientras seguía con la mirada en Anthony, levante la vista y todos estaban en Shock, lo único que hice yo fue sonreir.

- Oh por Dios Bella!!!!, Oh por Dios, ¡Bella!

- Pero… ¿no era que…? – pregunto Jasper…

- No podias… – siguió Emmet…

- Al parecer es un milagro… - dije yo con una sonrisa…

- ¡BELLA! – grito mi madre y Esme… corrieron hasta mi para abrazarme…

- ¿Cuántas semanas tienes… ? – pregunto mi madre…

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – siguió Esme con la encuesta… mala idea de decirle a la familia…

- Tengo 3 semanas y me entere hace una semana… - me estaba fastidiando…

- ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?... ¿Sabes si es niña o niño?... – pregunto Rosalie…

- Si es niña… tenia pensado ponerle Renesme… y si es niño – mire a Edward y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa torsida que tanto amaba… - bueno si es niño… tenia pensado ponerle Edward… si no te molesta… claro… - el me sonrio con ternura y me abrazo…

- Claro que no me molesta amor – susurro en mi oído… Pasamos toda la noche hablando y vimos que era demasiado tarde asi que nos dirigimos a mi viejo departamento de Forks, acostamos a Anthony en una habitación que nos sobraba y nos fuimos a la nuestra, cuando llegamos Edward me estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes…

- ¿De verdad… estas… embarazada? – dijo intentando hablar… cosa que le costaba bastante… yo asentir mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, el me abrazo fuertemente… - asi que lo mantuviste bien escondido toda esta semana…

- Sip… - dije separándome…

- Me mentiste… - dijo poniendo una cara seria… diría que si no lo conosciera mejor, creería que estaba muy pero muy enojado…

- Si – dije poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello…

- Entonces mereceras un castigo… - dijo serio pero había una chispa de diversión en sus ojos…

- ¿y que clase de castigo? – pregunte… vi que se lo estaba pensando bastante…

- Este – dijo besándome en el cuello…

- Entonces te mentire mas seguido… - dije besándole en los labios caimos en la cama y comenzó a quitarme la chaqueta…

- Te amo Edward… - dije besándolo – Te quiero para toda mi vida, siempre te amare…

- Yo también te amo Bella…

- ¿Juntos por siempre?

- Por siempre… - concluyo besándome en los labios…

--------

**MI ERROR... ME CONFUNDI DE CAPITULO, PERO ESTE SI QUE SI ES EL CAPITULO Y ES EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y MANDARON REVIEWS... :D**


End file.
